Fission In Time
by Dawn Racer
Summary: This is a second 'book' of sorts, the sequel to SSU. In this one there will be more characters, sparklings, cybernetic animals and much insanity. Now that Saberquake has learned that others love her, she has a new challenge in her life: can she survive the insanity of her family? Don't worry the Angst will build. ;)
1. Beginning of something new

A great mech once told me that 'when a spark goes online, there is great joy. When one is extinguished, the universe weeps.' I didn't understand what he meant until my own mech creator was offlined by a traitors servo. I have wept over this incident many a time, my sibling and femme creator as well. Although I have my mates and sparklings to fill in that void...I still miss him, but today was going to be the day. The day that everything gets turned around. Ratchet, the best medic there ever was, has finished rebuilding the frame. I was so excited that I didn't have time to be angry that he never told me he found Ironhide's spark, that he's kept it in an incubator of sorts. I was too excited at the fact that my mech creator was going to be back...be _online_. Be with us, where he belongs.

Standing there cradling my two little ones in my arms and a twin on either side, I looked down at the still frame of my creator. He looked exactly like he did before he turned to ash, the scars had even been remade, everything was perfect. A lump formed in my throat as I stared down at the cold offline frame. Two servos gently touched my back, one from each of my loves, the soft warmth of love and a calming gentle embrace through the bond relaxed me immensely. Taking in a shuddering breath, I looked up to see Ratchet stalking over with a cart that held a small clear box. Little lines were leading into it to feed the glowing orb energon and keep it stable. I watched with wide optics as Ratchet ever so slowly opened the chest plates and the empty spark chamber.

He carefully opened the little box, and oh so gently grabbed that spark. The spark of my mech creator. He may not be my real creator, but he's the closest thing to it. Pulling it out of the box I felt my little ones quit squirming as they two stared in awe. My twins behind me stood as if they were sentries, optics on that orb. It was truly beautiful, a deep sapphire with pearly white veins running through it. A soft electrical gold-blue tone crackled over it like lightning, illuminating all of us. My twins, sparklings and I, all watched as Ratchet gently placed that orb of life, my creators spark, back into his body. It was silent in the room, nothing moved, nothing breathed. Shuttering my optics I reached through the bond with my spark, tentatively brushing for his. For the longest time I didn't feel anything, doubt clawing at me, choking me.

Come on daddy...you're Ironhide...our weapon specialist. Bots need you, Chromia and Wisteria...I need you. Ever so softly the sound of systems onlining came about and those deep deep blue optics I loved, lit up. A soft sob echoed from my chassis as each twin took one of the little ones from my arms. My papa shot up and before he could do anything else I tackled into him. Slamming him back into the berth with my weight as I cried into his chassis. The tense frame below me relaxed and war hardened servos gently caressed my wings and back. A rumbling filled the air from his engine as he let out rough crooning noise. I briefly heard Ratchet shooing the twins out so that we could have our moment.

_**:I thought you were dead.:**_ I said through the bond. He seemed surprised that the bond was back, but glad none the less, utilizing it eagerly.

_** :As did I...but...I felt you. You gave me the will to come back sweet spark.:**_

_** :But how! I couldn't feel you, or find you!:**_

_** :I'm not sure...I think it was Hatchet.: **_

The whole time we conversed through the com link shuddering sobs echoed from my frame as I sobbed into his charcoal armor. A gentle servo tapped my abdomen causing me to let go from my death grip.

_**:I see they couldn't wait for their grand creator to return hmm?: **_A broken giggle came from my screwed up voice modulator.

_**:N-no. They are the twins after all.:**_ I stated while rubbing my optics. A deep rumbling laugh swept through his chassis into me.

_**:Very true. What are their designations?: **_Curling into his side and wiping the last tear awhile while he rubbed my shoulder I spoke in a trembling voice through the bond.

_**:S-Sunburst and Shellshock. My mechling and femmeling.:**_

_** :Mechling and femmeling? I thought they were twins.:**_

_** :They are, but somehow they ended up different from your usual ones.:**_

_** :I'm sure I'll love them just the same. They are yours after all.: **_A faint smile touched my face.

_**:I'm glad you approve.:**_

_** :I will always approve of you sweetling.: **_Another broken giggle came forth as I spoke quietly.

_**:Would you like to meet the little terrors?:**_ I asked teasingly.

_**:Of course.: **_Smiling I switched concentration and spoke to my lovers through our mate bond.

_**:You can come back now...and bring the little ones.:**_

_** :You sure baby?:**_

_** :You seemed pretty distraught sweet spark.:**_

_** :No it's all good. Come on in.:**_

_** :Alright.:**_ Looking back up at my creator I smiled warmly.

_**:Daddy I think you'll like them.: **_He smiled warmly back.

_**:As I said before, I'll love any little one you bring into this world.:**_ Giving a fizzling giggle, I turned towards the door with both my wings and antennas raised. A moment passed before Sides and Sunny brought my little twins in. Smiling I held out my servos and the twins immediately put my sparklings in my arms. Flashing a serene smile to my loves I turned to my mech creator.

_**:'Hide, meet your grand creations.:**_ The way my mech creator smiled was priceless. It was so sweet and caring, though at the same time still my lovable weapons specialist of a mech creator.

_:May I?:_

_ :Sure.: _Holding them out to his open arms I allowed him to take them. He let out little cooing noises to them getting snickers from my twins. I gave them a playful, but stern shove over the bond to get them to shut it.

_**:Which one's which?:**_

_** :The mechingling is the green one. His designation is Shellshock.:**_ He gave off that grin again and nuzzled my twins, bouncing them to get giggles and coos back.

_**:Then this precious little bubbly one must be Sunburst, your femmeling?:**_

_** :Yup.:**_ I could feel curiosity coming from my little ones, while adoration and pride came from 'Hide. A soft smile crossed my face plates as warmth filled my spark. My mates gently looped an arm around my waist as we watched my mech creator and sparklings get acquainted. _This is already a good beginning to the rest of our lives._

* * *

**AN:**

You like? Yes, I'm back in action everyone! Though I must worn you with school and internet problems in the way, I can only hope that I will be able to update as much as I can. ^^ I hope that you all liked this new chapter, been working on it for a while trying to make it presentable. ^^' Let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**


	2. Play Dates

Staring down at the small bundle of turquoise metal and wires, I felt my lip twitch. _How had I forgotten that Elita-1 was carrying? And when did she have the little one?_ Apparently she had had a little femmeling much like Chromia, and seeing as Elita's was younger than Wisteria (whom was practically between sparkling and youngling by now) and roughly the same age as my two, they wanted them to have a 'play date' as the humans called it. Looking back up at Elita I raised an optic ridge. I really wanted to say no, but I found my carrying protocols to override that. Or as the humans would say, my mothering instincts kicked in and wouldn't let me say no. Gently grabbing the little turquoise bundle from the pink femme, I gently cradled her in my arms.

**:What's her designation?:** I asked thought the com link. Elita smiled and glanced at my femme creator in amusement though a small hint of something else sat in her gaze. Curiosity ate at me, but I didn't bother to ask. It wasn't my place, nor my right to know.

"Optimus and I named her Seacrest." A soft smile touched my lips I glanced down at the tiny frame. The sweet little femme that she was, made a soft cooing noise with a few whirrs and clicks. Giggling I nuzzled her getting happy warbles, her big ocean blue optics wide in interest. Glancing up at my femme creator and Elita I smiled and dipped my helm softly.

**:Don't worry Elita, Seacrest is safe with me.:** She smiled and dipped her own helm in turn.

"I would expect nothing less. Chromia and I are going to be gone for a couple of jours (hours), is that going to be alright?" Glancing at my femme creator curiously I shook my helm in the negative.

**:No, no. You and my femme creator go have some fun.: **Both smiled and chuckled.

"We will sweetling." Chromia crooned as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my fore helm. I couldn't help the soft purr I emitted at the attention, much to my embarrassment. Both of the elder femmes laughed before turning to leave me and the little one in my door way. Looking down at her I smiled again. _Well little one, time to make new friends. _I thought in amusement. Turning I strode into mine and my mates quarters,

Seacrest tucked gently against my chassis. Striding in I let out a soft giggle at the sight of Sides making funny faces to make the little ones giggle. Sunny was sitting back and smirking, though he would occasionally lean forward and do something equally silly getting more laughter. Walking in fully with the sound of the door whooshing shut behind me. I sauntered over and gently set little Sea crest down on the floor in front of my little ones. She squeaked in surprise and looked at my little twins in interest as they both looked at her in interest. I watched silently for a few moments to see how they would react.

After what felt like forever Sunburst cooed and warbled getting little Seacrest to warble back. The two little femmes slipped into a sparkling lingo with Shellshock sitting on the sidelines just staring at them. Smiling in amusement I turned only to squeak in surprise at the sight of my two mates standing before me with smirks.

"Play mates huh?" Sides asked with a grin. I smiled and nodded, letting out a static chirrup in conformation. Sunny smirked and gently pulled me into his side.

"Good, now they have someone other then themselves to interact with." I nodded again, relaxing into Sunstreaker's powerful side.

_**:She's cute isn't she?: **_Soft rumbles of laughter echoed through their chassis's and into me.

"Quite." They said in amusement. Smiling I looked over to see all three of the sparklings having what appeared to be a very animated conversation in their odd warbling sparkling speech. Shaking my helm I curled into my mates sides and settled down, their amusement washing through me and mixing with my own. _This is going to be interesting._ I mused to myself. _I wonder what the three of them will be like as younglings and then one day adults...I do wonder._

Watching the three of them 'talk' and interact definitely spurred my musings further and from the bond I shared with my mates I could feel their own interest at my thoughts. _Though I suppose only time will tell._

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I know it's short, I don't really approve of my short chapters myself, but it's all that I could come up with. I've had a seriously exhausting week of school and decided that I would finally make time to sit down and write out a chapter. Someone awhile back noted that I had never mentioned Elita-1 and Optimus's sparkling, I looked back and realized I didn't, so here is a late thing on her. ^^' Oops.

Any who, I hope ya'll enjoyed even though it was extremely short. Let me know what ya'll think. =^_^=

**~D.R. Out**


	3. Artistic Visions

Sitting between Sunstreaker's legs I stared at the canvas, his chassis resting against my back gently. Sideswipe was off somewhere with the little ones, who knows where. It's been a little under a month since Ironhide had been resurrected and Seacrest started spending time with us. A couple of days ago I had been sitting there watching Sunny paint and decided I wanted to learn on a whim...now I was reconsidering, it was quite hard.

_**:Primus! How do you and Sides do this? It's so difficult!: **_I exclaimed through the bond. Sunny's laugh resonated as his large golden servo reached around me and gently guided my own.

"It's quite simple, you're making it harder than it has to be." I huffed sending him an irate feeling through the bond. Manuevering away from me he grabbed another canvas and his own brush before sitting beside me.

_**:What are you doing?:**_ I asked curiously.

"Painting."

_**:Well I can see that, smart aft.: **_He shot me a sexy grin and an equally sexy laugh causing my face plates to warm. My antennas lit up a soft pink casting my canvas and armor in a soft glow. Looking back at my own canvas I stared at the half painted blue sky. Thinking intently I remembered the mountains that I had once driven over, the long flowing grass, wide open ocean blue skies. Smiling faintly I closed my optics and pictured the scene, raising my brush I started with the sky. Painting the other half, I created wispy white fluffy clouds that dispersed over the sky elegantly. Grabbing another brush I mixed black and white paint to create a smoky gray.

Dipping the brush I gently painted a tall volcano looking mountain, expanding slowly to create a cliff face. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Sunny looking at my canvas with an interested look. Smiling in amusement I picked up yet another brush and worked on creating a green field that melted into the edges of the cliff face.

"You're a natural." I jumped and looked up seeing Sideswipe standing behind me. _When had he entered? And when had Sunny gotten up to stand behind me?_ I thought in confusion. Amusement flowed through the bond as Sunstreaker answered my unasked questions.

"You were really into it, though the textures of your mountain could use some work it's really good."

"You sure this is your first time painting sweet spark?" Sides asked in curiosity. Smiling shyly I spoke through the bond in quiet tones.

_**:Yes, this is my first time...where are the little ones?:**_

"Recharging. Just put them to recharge a few minutes ago." Nodding I stood up and stretched tiredly. Checking my internal chronometer I found it to be quite late.

"Come on, you should get some rest." Sunny rumbled quietly. Nodding I let him take me by the elbow joint and lead me into the berth room. Love filled my spark when I looked onto the forms of our sparkling's recharging in the cybertronian crib. Climbing up on the berth my two mates curled up on either side protectively.

"Where did you think up of that anyways?" Sides asked curiously. I could feel Sunny's own curiosity at that as well.

_**:I just remembered it from somewhere...I don't exactly remember where though...:**_ I said through the bond quietly. Closing my optics I pictured the area again. Feeling the rough terrain under my wheels. Frowning I tried to remember where I had seen that mountain, but no memory came to mind. _Where was that?_

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I know it's short again, but I am trying. School and life has been hectic, but I am trying to get out a few chapters. I know I posted one...last night I think and now one today. So wala. ^^' lol

Any who, I hope you liked it.

**~D.R. Out**


	4. Paintings and Discussions

Sitting with the my little ones in my lap I sat still in my creators quarters. My twins at the moment were out and about on a patrol, apparently Decepticons had been spotted, but that's not what worried me. Sure I was uneasy with the idea of Decepticons coming back...but I was more worried about my family. My main question was, why had my creators brought me here?

Swallowing, I sat there for the longest time just cuddling my sparklings uneasily. The sound of heavy pede steps entered the room. Looking up at Ironhide I watched him amble in and sit down heavily. My little sister curled up in his arms happily, she had definitely grown I observed. While she had once been probably three or four feet she now stood at six feet. Still a munchkin compared to me, but I had no doubt she'd probably end up taller than me. I was only roughly fifteen feet, and seeing how tall Ironhide was...well she had a high chance of being like him.

Glancing up I watched as my femme creator swept into the room with a deadly grace. Her blue armor seemed to light up like hot flames under the dim lighting. I suddenly had the urge to paint her, to try to get the color down. _Primus I'm getting like Sunny and Sides..._I thought in amusement.

"Do you have any idea why we called you here?" Chromia asked. I got the sense that they were the mafia and I was someone who owed them money. Trying not to laugh I forced down the smile as hard as I could.

_**:No ma'am. Why?:**_ I stated softly through the bond. While I didn't mind having to speak through the bond or com link it did get annoying after awhile.

"We need to talk." Ironhide rumbled softly. Frowning I tilted my helm.

_**:About what?:**_A soft sigh emitted from both of them, making them sound far older than they really were.

"It would seem...that we do not know as much as we would like. It is causing...problems with our communications." I must have looked confused at Ironhide's words because suddenly Chromia was speaking as if afraid that she couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"What your mech creator is trying to say, is that we're sorry. We shouldn't have treated you as such, blamed you for something you couldn't control."

"I should have never struck out at you." Ironhide rumbled. Leaning forward he gently traced my delicate cheek plating. I balked at their words in astonishment.

_**:You don't have to apologize. Things happen...besides I am partly to blame as well.: **_At their curious glances I spoke reluctantly.

_**:I never told you about my glitch because I was scared you would abandon me...and then with Wisteria coming into the picture...well I started avoiding you because I was scared. I couldn't feel you...I thought you had left me for her.:**_ At their protests I raised a small servo. The little ones shifting restlessly. Gently bouncing my legs I got soft coos of amusement from them, hopefully avoiding a major tantrum for the moment.

_**:I'm sorry I didn't trust you more. You are my creators and I let my glitch get the best of me.:**_ Their gazes softened and I found myself being gently hugged by them, thankfully they minded the sparklings and didn't curl to close. Sighing I smiled as their reassuring words.

"All is forgiven."

OoOoOoOo

Laying on the berth half asleep, I had my little ones cuddled into my abdomen with Whitefang curled up against my back in between my wings. Sighing I unshuttered my optics and stared at the far wall, the wall that contained our door. Smiling softly I couldn't help but stare at it, as if my mates would magically walk through the door at any moment. They had been gone all day, much to my displeasure. _At least the talk with my creators went well...it was a long over due chat_ I thought to myself, contemplating on what would happen now. It seemed so peaceful, but I knew better. With the cons still out there peace was all but an allusion.

Carefully shifting my little ones I sat up and scooted off the berth. Turning I gently picked them up and pushed them up against Fang's warm sapphire side. His ears were pricked and his deep blue optics were on me. The one good thing about Fang was that I could trust him to look after my sparklings as if they were his own pups. Giving him a stern look he huffed and curled his tail around my little ones obediently.

Their orange and green armor sticking out against his deep blue side. Giving off a static laced giggle, I turned and walked into the small art studio. Sitting down at my stool, which sat between both of my mates work area, I scrutinized the blank canvas curiously, thinking on what to paint. On nights like this, when the twins were gone and I couldn't recharge, painting became my best friend. Sighing softly I contemplated different landscapes until I remembered that small little slice of heaven. The gurgling creak within the shadowy forest. The clearing that glowed dimly with the light pulsing moss, the fire flies, bumblebees, and butterflies. The very clearing was alive in it's own magical way. Smiling a secretive smile I picked up my paint brush and began to paint. It wouldn't be done for awhile, I knew this much, but when it was I hoped it would be as life like as I remembered.

* * *

**AN:**

Gutan Tag everyone I know it's short, but please be patient. I am trying to get back in the groove and think of new ideas. With me now out of the movies I'm trying to figure out where to go with major plot points. ^^' Also this week I have only three days of school, so hopefully I'll have time to sit down and think of new ideas and write some longer chapters. **Please** help me with ideas. I need someone to kick start me brain, round house kick preferably. Lol sorry bad humor...aaaaand I'm rambling. I'll shut up now. Let me know what ya'll think.

**~D.R. Out**


	5. Anniversary

Excitement flared through me as I stared at my 'brother'. Jazz grinned and laughed at my stupefied expression. He just told me some of the most wonderful news, new arrivals were on their way. I wonder who they are, what they're like! I thought in anticipation. Then worry filled me.

**:Jazz, what about the cons. Are there any new cons? Do they know of our allies arrival?: **His visor flashes and his lips pursed.

"Ta be 'onest, ah don't know. All ah know, is t'at we got some new arri'als comin' and t'e cons are actin' up." A frown pulled at my lips as I leaned back in the rec room chair. The feeling of my sparklings moving around in my sparkling hold was still odd, but I was quite used to it by now.

**:I hope they don't know...I really do. Do you have any idea who these new arrivals are?:**

"As far as ah know, ah believe t'ey are wreckers like leadfoot." Tiliting my helm I spoke up innocently.

**:Please tell me not all wreckers are afts. Cause I don't think I can stand any more of them if not.:** Jazz seemed to balk before cracking up laughing.

"Na, as far as ah know the ones coming are perty nice." Smiling shyly I nodded.

**:What are their designations? Do you know yet?:**

"One of t'em I know fa sure ta be Percepter, e's a scientist like W'eeljack. The rest am not sure." Smiling I nodded before horror clenched my spark. The little ones squeaked in fear at my sudden emotional change. I sent soothing pulses to them along to my mates who had immediately scrambled to see what was wrong.

**:He doesn't have a record like Jacky right?:** I asked cautiously, using the nick name that some of the bots around here used for our explosion prone, but lovable, scientist. He grinned and laughed again heartily. I know we were getting more than a few curious looks from surrounding humans and bots alike, seeing as they could only hear Jazz's side of the conversation.

"Na, Percy is pretty careful and vigilant when it comes ta t'is stuff." I nodded in relief, remembering when Wheeljack's lab blew up with me right next to it. At the sound of soft pede falls I looked up to see Fang padding into the room. His strong claws clicking on the floor. Smiling I held out a servo and emitted a soft cooing noise. Practically sprinting over he gently placed his paws on my chassis and nuzzled my face. A static laced giggle erupted from me in my mirth. Stroking his ears I glanced over at Jazz and spoke through the com link causually.

**:I think I'll take my leave now Jazz. Have a good break.: **Nodding he grinned and mock saluted gaining another static giggle from me.

"See ya later li'l lady!" Walking away I gently placed my delicate servo on Fang's large shoulder, letting him lead me to wherever it was that he wanted me to go. Arriving at my creators door way I frowned puzzled. Raising my servo tentatively to knock I found the door opening before I could. Chromia smiled and spoke up calmly.

"Sparklings please." I looked at her in confusion, not understanding why.

**:Why?:**

"Just because. Now then, hand them over and that will be all." I stared at Chromia completely baffled by the request and the manner in which she asked. Silently opening my chest plates as ordered, though I would rather question the order, I complied. Reaching into my hold I gently scooped out my little twins and handed them off to Chromia. She smirked and cuddled them close cooing. Shaking my helm I turned and found Fang's strong jaws clamped gently around my servo, dragging me off in the opposite direction. Sighing in exasperation I let Fang lead me to wherever it was that he was going to take me next. Surprisingly I found myself outside in the sand. Much to my delight, after the battle of Chicago we moved base back to Diego Garcia. Looking around the familiar landscape I looked back down at Fang. He cocked his head before turning and sprinting off, leaving me along in the dark. Dusk had already fallen, leaving the stars to shine brilliantly in the clear sky.

"There you are."

"Didn't think you'd ever come." Twin voices announced in sexy dark tones. Whirling around I came face to face with my mates. Relief washed through me along with love.

_**:Where have you two been?! I understand you've been busy, but it's like you're avoiding me now!:**_ I saw them both grimace as apologetic feelings washed through the bond. Sideswipe walked forward gracefully through the sand.

"No, no sweet spark! Never! We've been on patrol, but we've also been working on something else." Looking at him suspiciously I decided he was telling the truth and glanced from him to Sunstreaker.

"It's true baby, besides tonight is our one year anniversary. Can't miss that can we." He rumbled sexy with a hint of amusement. Checking my chronometer and dates I was startled to find that it was our anniversary. Looking up at them I smiled shyly.

_**:Well then, what have you too been planning?:**_ I asked curiously. A mischievous grin from sides had me inwardly groaning.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Sides said cheekily. Shaking my helm, I smiled in amusement and motioned for them to lead the way. Smirking the two of them walked up to the road and transformed into their Lamborghini alt forms. Following suit I transformed into my corvette form and pulled up onto the road. Revving their engines the two of them shot off down the road, turning on my head lights I followed after them. The dark sky was bejeweled in glittering white stars. Looking up at them as I drove behind the twins I couldn't help, but to be amazed. _I wonder what it's like up there..._I thought to myself. Shaking myself out of my wondering thoughts I placed my attention on the task at hand: driving.

Speeding up, I revved my engine and followed after my twins, their rear lights glowing like angry Decepticon optics. Shuddering inwardly I was reminded of Megatron, shaking off the thought I grimly forced myself to _not_ think about it and concentrate on the present. I was with my twins and fellow Autobots. _Concentrate on them. It's your anniversary for crying out loud! _I snarled inwardly. Passing by the cliffs, the trees a blur, the unseen ocean slashing violently at the shores. Smiling inwardly I realized where we were going.

We were going the that slice of heaven I had found, that small clearing full of glowing moss, the insects that flew around, the birds and trees. My tranquil little out clove, now it was _ours_. Slowing down I turned into the small dune area I used to jump and transformed. My twins armor flashed under the stars light, the new moon black and casting the world in shadow. Sideswipe came up behind me and covered my optics, Sunstreaker took my servo gently in his and led me forward. Smiling in amusement I spoke dryly through the bond deciding to be playful.

_**:Are we there yet?: **_A groan came from Sunstreaker as Sideswipe started to laugh.

"Yes. Yes we are." The servos covering my optics slid away and I found my jaw dropping with a gasp. Sunstreaker smirked and sideswipe grinned brilliantly.

"Do you like it?" They asked in unison. The way the whispered it, it was as if they were terrified that they would break some fragile moment, pop a delicate bubble, if they were too loud. A sincere smile flashed across my lips as I took a step forward and looked around. The clearing, though still unruly and left naturally, was made into a hide out of sorts. A blanket, large and silver with a red Autobot insignia on it, lay stretched out. Cubes of high grade were stacked in multiple small piles around the blanket. Those energon goodies that I adored lay in a box, though the best part was the fire flies swirling around a small frame. A picture of Sides, Sunny and I. All three of us were curled together with our two sparklings and petro hound. My optics filled with energon tears at the lovely sight. It was simple, but it meant the world to me. Nothing could have ever been more perfect. Turning around and staring into their nervous faces I smiled softly. Opening my mouth I hesitantly tried to speak, not sure if that old robot had kept his word.

"I-it's...Wonderful." I managed to say. My words were full of static and hard to get out, it felt as if the gears in my vocal processor were grinding together with acid pouring in between them. Coughing violently I was startled to find two sets of arms wrapped around me. Relaxing into the twin crimson and gold chassis's I smiled happily.

"I didn't know you could speak again sweet spark." Sides said softly, caressing my throat cables delicately, optics on my own. I tried to hide the pain in them, but they both must have seen it for their mouth plates suddenly thinned and pursed.

"Sounded painful." Sunstreaker mumbled quietly into my audio receptor. _He definitely wasn't fooled...and neither was Sides._ I merely nodded, opting not to speak again. Gently their strong arms looped around my waist as they brought me to the blanket. Sitting me down they each sat stationed on either side. Sides picked up a cube of high grade and handed it to me with a sexy smile. Giving a static laced smile I gently took it from him. Sunny handed Sides his own cube and picked up his lastly. Smiling fondly at them I took a careful sip, testing the strength of it. _Oh wow this is strong!_ I thought as my wings gave a fitful jerk, antennas lighting up a soft aqua blue. My two mates let out sounds of amusement.

"Sorry we should have warned you. Last time we gave you high grade it was weak for your sake, this time it's _actual_ high grade." I gave Sides the look and glanced at Sunny curiously.

"There are different types of high grade: Weak, Mild, and high." Sunny stated casually. Nodding, I took another sip of the rich energon; it was smooth and tingled in my mouth leaving a pleasant buzz. Smiling I leaned into their sides happily.

_**:This is the best thing the two of you could have done for me yet. Thank you.:**_

"Of course. Anything for you sweet spark." Sides stated softly, gently nuzzling my throat cables.

"Anything." Sunny confirmed gently in my audio receptor, his voice husky. Shivering I felt my door wings shiver as gentle servos touched them. Sighing I took another sip and settled into the touch happily. _Thank you Primus for not allowing me to offline all of those years ago, when I tried to destroy myself. Thank you._ I thought quietly, suddenly very happy that I had not succeed. _If I had I wouldn't be here right now with the two best mates any femme could ask for, a wonderful family, and two sparklings to call my own._

* * *

**AN:**

Gutan tag everyone,  
So what did you think? I finally got the ball rolling and when school gets out for this short week I'll begin plotting actual plot points again. *gasp* Yays. lol sorry I'm a bit weird right now, being sick does that to me. ^^'

Any who, let me know what ya'll think...I say that a lot don't I?

**~D.R. Out**


	6. Surprising news

Sitting in Ratchets med bay I let out the air I had been keeping in my vents. Cheeks deflating with a loud sighing 'fluu' sound. Looking up at him I shook my head, wings wiggling this way and that.

**:You're sure?: **I asked quietly through the com link. The look he gave me would have had any sane mech or femme running for the hills. As of right now it's been a month since the twins and mine anniversary, within that time we only interfaced once...but apparently it was enough.

"I'm quite sure." He said gruffly while crossing his arms. Sighing I ran a slender servo over my antennas tiredly. As of right now, the twins and I were going to be expecting another sparkling. Don't get me wrong, I was excited, but I was also worried. I was worried about if we would have time for it, if the little one would get the attention it needed, with our little twins already beginning to walk and get into trouble. Sliding off of the berth I nodded politely to him.

**:Thank you for your time.: **He nodded back gruffly, but politely, as I stalked out, ready to go find the little ones and my mates. _Well then...this is going to be interesting to say the least. _Stalking down the corridor I was careful not to step on humans, my door wings primed for their heat signatures and heart beats. I never made it to my quarters as alarms blared. Jumping at the sudden noise, I whirled around before rushing into the main hanger. Sliding into the hanger I looked around catching sight of Jazz.

**:What's going on!:**I cried through the com link to my big brother.

"Incomin' meteors just 'it t'a scanners. Don't recognize ta signatures, most pro'ably cons."

**:Are you sure it isn't the wreckers? Perhaps there signals got scrambled?: **I said wearily, unsure of myself. Jazz paused seeming thoughtful.

"Could be...ah'll take it up wit' Prowler and see if 'e can run t'e probability of it." Nodding I relaxed while watching my 'brother' disappear. Slowly my erratic spark beat slowed down to an acceptable rhythm. Turning with a sigh I began to make my way back to our quarters, again keeping on the look out for humans.

Upon entering our quarters I noticed my twins seemed tense, though much to my adoration, they were trying to keep our little twins calm and happy, entertaining them with silly faces and noises. Smiling, I maneuvered in quietly, stalking over I climbed up onto the berth and sidled up to them from behind. Wrapping one arm around each of their shoulders I planted a loving kiss to the side of their helms.

_**:Hey.:**_ I crooned softly. Sideswipe tilted his helm back and grinned, sunny much the same although he had his trademark smirk in place.

"Hey sexy." They chimed together. Giving off a static laced giggle I shook my helm, antennas bobby and weaving.

_**:How are you and the little ones?:**_ I chirped quietly. Sides went back to entertaining the little ones while Sunny answered me.

"The little ones are content...we're better now that you're here though." The last part had my antennas flashing bright pink and an impish smile crossing my face plates.

_**:Flirts.:**_ He rumbled a soft chuckled before softly kissing my lips. Turning his attention to the little ones Sides turned to steal a quick kiss as well. Smiling I rested my helm gently on Sunny's shoulder, looking over Sides to see Sunburst and Shellshock. My spark flared with love at the sight of them giggling and being silly with their fathers. _I suppose I'll tell them later...we'll worry about the newest member of our family when the time comes...Though I do wonder who the incoming bots are._ With those thoughts in mind I closed my optics and relaxed against their strong backs, thinking of the things to come.

OoOoOoOo

Standing in the main hanger with my little ones in my carrying hold I had my attention on Optimus. The officers, made up of Jazz, Prowl, Wheeljack, and Ratchet, flanked Optimus as the rest of us bots stood around loosely.

"As far as we know the incoming bots shall be here within the week. We still do not know if they are fellow Autobots or Decepticons at the moment." Murmurs ran through the crowd, excitement tangible at the aspect of new allies. Crossing my arms over my chassis I still couldn't help, but to be worried over all of my sparklings. _What if they aren't Autobots...what if they're cons? _That same thought came looping through my processor for the past hour, agitating me beyond believe. Taking in a deep breath I called out calmly though the com links, hailing Optimus.

:Exactly how many are coming in?: Sever bots turned to look at me curiously having heard the com. Looking back at Optimus questioningly as he sighed.

"Six of the them have been confirmed." _Six meteorites? Six allies...or at the worst six cons?_ Heaving out a sigh I nodded to him politely, in turn he nodded back. Flicking my wings with a sigh I turned and began to make my way through the crowd, intent on finding my mates and settling down with our little ones for a good snuggle session. _Perhaps I should tell them of the new little one now..._

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo, guten tag everyone! Again I know t'is is short, but I am working with my thin strand of muse. It'll pick up hopefully soon, don't worry! Let me know what ya think!

**~D.R. Out**


	7. Arrivals

Sitting in the tall grass I looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling. I hadn't as of yet told my twins the good news because of all of the chaos...okay so I chickened out. Sue me. Honestly I was nervous as to if they would be happy that we were having a new sparkling in such a short span of time after our first set. Sighing I watched the quarter moon for a while. Glancing to the side at Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet I felt a slight smile grace my lips. My twins may not have been able to come because of Prowl, damn him, but I had Jazz. Might I add he is quite amusing to watch when he starts something with Ratchet or Ironhide? Shaking my helm I glanced back up at the sky, trying to see those comets that weren't really comets, but actually the traveling pod forms of fellow Cybertronians. We still didn't know if they were friend or foe, but hey better to be there just in case it _was_ allies, right?

Relaxing back in the soft crab grass of Ohio I let out a soft sigh through my vents. The silver frame of my self proclaimed brother plopped down beside me. His visor lit up to a stunning blue that illuminated the area around us in a soft glow. I looked at him in amusement.

**:Something you wanted bro?:** He cracked a grin and laughed softly.

"Ah can't just be 'ere ta see ma sista?" Rolling my optics I tried not to smile, a twitch of my lips gave me away though.

**:You're up to something.:** I said mock accusingly. He feigned being hurt by grasping his chassis over his spark.

"Oh ya hurt ma femme! Ya hurt me!" A static laced laugh made its way out of my vocal processor gaining a grin from him. Shaking my helm I was about to retort when Ironhide's gruff call had us both looking over.

"They're here." Ratchet stood and checked his medical supplies while the rest of us looked up at the stars. Six flaming meteorites came streaking through the sky, torching the grass and land. I winced at the sight of trees cracking and the plants alight with those crackling flames. Sighing, I strode after the six 'meteorites', following the charred path. Upon entering a clearing of broken trees and flames I watched as five mechs transformed. Frowning I glanced around for the sixth only to see a small curvy frame...the frame of a femme. My spark pulsed with excitement. The only femmes at base were all older than me and hard to relate to, perhaps this one was younger? Maybe we could be friends! Squashing the feeling for the time being, I tentatively stepped forward only to halt at the sight of a cannons being pointed at me. Swallowing, I locked up unsure of what to do. Their optics were blue signaling that they were fellow Autobots, but they were acting like I was a con. Low growls from behind me had me jumping and turning to see Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet. Jazz snapped something in Cybertronian and immediately the cannons were lowered, but not put away. After a moment one of the mechs stepped forward and this time spoke in English.

"Jazz, Ironhide...Ratchet it is good to see you again." I noticed that Ratchet scowled at the way he had paused which made me giggle. A single glare from Ratchet had me shutting up right away.

"Who's this?" The same mech asked. Glancing up shyly I noticed all of the mechs were looking at me with interest, the intensity of their optics made me squirm. Jazz seemed to realize this and jumped to my rescue, I sent him an appreciative look.

"Kup t'is is Saberquake, ta mate of Sideswipe an' Sunstreaker." A hushed silence fell leaving me to look away uncomfortably. Another of the unknown mechs stepped forward.

"Why don't she talk fo' herself?" He said with a distinctive southern like drawl. Ratchet scowled and spat irritably in his gruff British sounding voice.

"Because Topspin, Megatron got a hold of her and crushed her vocal processor. Unlike Bumblebee's though, hers can not be fixed." Glancing up at them again I flicked my door wings nervously, my antennas glowing a soft iridescent purple color. Those pitying looks again, oh how I hated those. Unconsciously my antennas flicked back as my wings flared, a low growl making its way out of my vocal processor. It sounded strangled, but it got my point across. Jazz laughed softly and threw an arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Saberquake, ah would like ta intraduce ya ta Kup, Ultra Magnus, Springa, Topspin, Roadbuster, an' S'adostreak." Blinking I looked at each one as he introduced them, pointing them out. The femme, Shadowsteak, was just staring at me. The two of us seemed to have a stare down, the nine mechs around us watching in confusion.

"So you mated to my brothers huh?" I froze confused, it must have shown on my face plates because the next thing I knew she was frowning and seemed irritable.

"Sides and Sunny didn't tell you about me?" Tentatively I shook my helm, unsure of what to do or say. Sighing, she shrugged and looked down at the frame beside her when a huff resounded. Glancing down I was startled to see what appeared to be a petro hound, but it seemed stronger and fluffier...not as...domesticated. _Cyber wolf?_ I thought in interest. She seemed to notice where I was looking and grinned.

"Her designation is Killorder." Smiling I opened a public com link seeing as I didn't know her personal one and spoke calmly.

**:I've never seen a cyber wolf before. Although I do have a petro hound, his designation is Whitefang.:** She seemed to perk up with a laugh, but before she could say anything more Ironhide gruffly interrupted our small bonding process much to our annoyance. I mean after all femmes have to stick together, right? _Oh I am so sicking the twins on him when we get back to base! I mean, first femme I meet that's probably around my age and they don't want us communicating! ...Okay so maybe I'm overreacting, but still! _I thought irritably. Sighing I looked to my new found sister-in-law? Giving a wane smile I turned toward the mechs and decided to pull a bumblebee. Turning on the radio I quickly pulled up a saying he used often.

_'Let's get to it!'_ Jazz laughed softly while the mechs around us quickly searched for vehicles. Glancing at my fellow femme I was surprised to see her now clothed in black and purple armor. She gave me a grin before folding down into her new alt mode, an 85 Alpha Rover. Grinning I let out a soft static laced laugh before folding down into my own alt. _The twins have a lot of explaining to do, but at least I have a new femme friend! _I thought in excitement, engine revving happily. When the others transformed down we all took off out of the clearing, following behind 'Hide to the c-17 cargo plane. _Can't wait to get home!_

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo every one! So I got a new chapter out, would have had it up earlier, but my internet cut for a few days. ^^' Any who it's up now! The character Shadowstreak is not mine, she's actually a girl on here who I talk to a lot. She wanted to make an appearence so I obliged, I really do hope I can do her character good. ^^

As always let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**


	8. Explanations

Once we got back to base I was positively seething. _Why hadn't they told me they had a _sister!_ I told them about my Glitch! We're _bonded _for Primus's sake!_ Scowling I drove off the plane and transformed, staying out of sight from my apparent sister-in-law. Don't get me wrong I liked her, she was nice, but right now I wanted answers. Like why couldn't they trust me to tell me they had a sister?

Sliding into the shadows I glanced around wearily, the skills my brother taught me as a youngling coming forth. Slowly moving through the shadows I slid into the section of the base that held the bots quarters. Honestly, I'm probably sure I looked quite suspicious like this, especially to Redalert, but I didn't want to waste time by taking to anyone. The twins were in for a serious aft whooping. Stalking to the quarters, I palmed in the code and strode in. Both of them were bickering about something, but of course my entering seemed to have shut them up.

"Hey sweet spark!" Sides exclaimed happily.

"We didn't expect you back for awhile." Sunstreaker rumbled. I didn't buy into there idle chat. Optics narrowing I felt confusion enter the bond from them. Along with a sense of dread, like the 'Oh Primus, what did I do now' kind. Crossing my arms over my chassis I fixed my mates with a look and let out a gurgling growl. Both seemed to flinch sightly at the pained growl that echoed from me.

"Sab' what's wrong?" Sides cautiously spoke up, as if afraid I might explode. Sunny slowly stood and headed my way.

"Babe?" A soft clicking permeated our quarters as I tapped my pede against the ground.

_**:I have a question to ask, like oh...how come you never told me about your sibling?:**_ Both of their optics widened comically. It went completely silent in the room, the twins and I standing off.

**:Mates are suppose to tell each other everything...and you couldn't tell me about this?: **My spark sent out a pang through my frame. I'm not sure why I felt so betrayed, I just did. I lowered my optics to the floor, one servo coming up to clutch my chassis.

"We thought she was offline..." Sides began. My optics snapped up, mouth opening to say something, but nothing coming out.

"The last day we saw her was at the youth sectors. She was out there because she herself was but a youngling, we were adults in the Autobot army." Sunny rumbled softly, glaring at the floor. Slowly I crept forth to sit beside them on the berth, listening.

"When we left..." Sides voice choked off, hesitantly I raised my servo and gently touched his arm, not sure what to do. Sunny looked me strait in the optics, his deep indigo optics swirling with past pain and regret. Glancing at Sides I saw the same. Swallowing I tried to figure out what to say.

"A couple joors later, the youth sectors were destroyed. The only known survivor we heard of was Bumblebee." Sunstreaker finished. Sides looked at me, his optics dark, and spoke softly.

"We were going to tell you sweet spark...we just...we couldn't face it yet."

"We had no idea she was even still online...she never contacted us." Sunny rumbled softly, optics as dark as his twins.

_**:I never realized...: **_A strong servo tilted my jaw up. Looking into Sunny's optics I relaxed, they held a deep strength and love. Equal love swelled into my spark from Sides.

"It's alright, love." They murmured in sinc. Curling into them I thought over the words they had spoken.

"By the way, someone missed you." Blinking I looked up at them, shaken from my stupor.

_**:What are you-:**_ Suddenly my little ones were placed in my arms. A grin crossed my face as I nuzzled them, getting chirrups and warbles. Suddenly a thought struck me.

_**:I also need to speak with you two...: **_They immediately tensed.

"What is it baby?" Sunny rumbled while nuzzling my throat cables. Sides servos slid over my wings softly.

"Yeah what's bothering you?" Swallowing I blurted it out.

_**:I'm carrying again!:**_ They both paused and just stared at me, before they grinned as well. Their bodies pressed up against me and love filled me with an intensity that could move mountains, crush our enemies, anything. Their mouth plates found my audio receptors and soft whispers filled them.

"We welcome any little ones you bring into the world."

* * *

**AN:**

Hey I know it's been awhile, but school has been rough. Plus I've got some cross between strep and bronchitis. Not. Fun.

Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chappy, hope it was okay.

**~D.R. Out**


	9. Equilibrium vrs Gravity

My squeal must have alarmed everyone on the base as I sat beside Fang. My vents shaking and making alarming squealing noises. My family members and mates automatically spammed me with coms, asking if I was alright. Waving them off I grinned down at my little itty bitty twins, my life.

_**:Come on you can do it, do it again for carrier!: **_I cooed to them through the bond. Sunburst just looked up at me cutely before flopping onto her back. Shaking my helm despairingly I looked at Shellshock hopefully. He let out a soft cooing noise and shoved off from the ground. His little behind in the air for a moment before he managed to gain his equilibrium. His little door wings flaring this way and that in an attempt to give him better balance. Smiling softly I held out my servos for him and after a moment he toddled slowly to me. His short legs giving out quickly causing him to face plant my palm. Giving off a static laced giggle I rubbed a digit gently over his helm and cooed through the bond.

Grinning I scooped him up and gently plucked his twin from the floor, nuzzling them I carried them over to the berth and grabbed two energon bottles from my hold. This was the hardest part of having my twins, seeing as my mates were more often than not off playing soldier while I was stuck here by my lonesome, doing simplistic _safe_ jobs. Shifting my grip on them expertly I had them flipped on their backs in the crook of my arms and fixed my grip on the bottles. Twisting my wrists carefully I began feeding them with opposite hands, it was a bit uncomfortable, but it got the job done.

Smiling down at them I felt my spark swell with love and cooed again softly. I loved my little ones to death, soon another one would be here to join them.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I know that this one is **_supremely_** short, but I am trying. I've had this one for a few days, but haven't had time to upload it. I don't have any good excuses besides life is a bitch. lol ^^'

Ideas anyone?

**~D.R. Out**


	10. Of Dreams and Visions

Darkness swallowed around me, smoky and cruel. Pain flared through my joints, my door wings aching from where they had been almost yanked from my back. Energon trailed behind me, glowing in the darkness from my ever weakening frame, the metal cooling and turning gray. _Can't offline, can't fail. Not now, not yet. They need me! _Looking around frantically I tried to find a way out of this ever consuming darkness. My vents hiccuped and stuttered, a new wave of pain washing through me and forcing me to my knees.

Leaning over my swollen abdomen I stared up into the ever darkening shadows. A feeling of claustrophobia setting in. Gasping I tried to force myself to stand, but I just couldn't do it. Tears welled up in my optics as the sound of pede falls hit the cold ground, drawling closer.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

A clawed servo closed around my left door wing yanking me up. A cry of pain made its way out of my destroyed vocalizer, along with a name.

"G-galv-a-tron."

With a jolt I awoke gasping in the darkness, my mates lay in recharge beside me, our little ones curled up in the tank (cybertronian crib). Looking around wearily I curled back up against them, a single servo touching my only slightly rounded belly. In the dream...vision, I had to have been six months along. _In the last dream-vision I had, I had tried to offline myself...and it happened. Would this one?_

A soft whimper made its way out of my damaged vocal processor. Curling closer to Sunstreaker I buried my face into his back, shivering. Suddenly a strong servo was curling under my jaw and tilting my helm up. Looking up into Sunstreaker's indigo optics I felt my spark beat slow down at his intense look.

"What's wrong?" He rumbled sleepily. Swallowing I spoke through the bond quietly.

_**:I had a dream...a...vision.: **_His optics darkened in thought, waking right up at my distress.

"You mean like the one you had before?"

_**:Yes...but this time it was different.:**_ I said with a shiver.

"How so?" He said softly, so as not to awaken his twin or the little ones. Curling closer to him I gently pushed my helm under his jaw. My antennas flatting back so as not to get squished.

_**:It was of a mech designated Galvatron...he was scary and cruel.: **_I felt his strong arms slip around me, his lips against my audio receptor.

"It's alright love, he can't get you. We will always protect you, you are safe." I felt myself relaxing at his words.

_**:Okay..I trust you.: **_Curling closer to his frame for warmth, I relaxed fully and let myself drift back into recharge knowing that my two mates would protect me to the end.

* * *

**AN:**

Again I know it's short, but at least I got them out, right? Let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**


	11. Appointments and Intel

Apparently Sunstreaker must have told Sides I had been having dreams-or vision more like it- again, for they both kept watch on my like cyber hawks. Speaking of cyber animals, I saw a certain cyber wolf. Turning I watched the elegant emerald and black cyber wolf stalk down the hall. Shaking my helm, antennae bouncing, I walked down the hall towards the rec room. My femme creator was watching over my little ones and Wisteria. I had an appointment with Ratchet today anyways, so I wouldn't be able to look after my little ones. Sighing I slipped into the rec room practically unnoticed, Jazz being the only one I knew would have seen me, grabbing my cube I slunk back out into the hall.

Taking a sip of the cube I carefully made my may down the hall, careful not to step on any humans. I'd rather not have to explain to Prime and Lennox how one of their human soldiers went missing. Grimacing at the thought a nauseous feeling swept through me, touching my slightly swollen belly I shook my helm. Heaving out a heavy sigh from my vents I stalked to the medbay. Waltzing in I hopped up on a berth and sipped my cube. I was early, but at least I could sip my cube without the fear of the Hatchet tracking my down. At the sound of pede steps I looked up to see Ratchet stalk in reading a datapad, as usual he was muttering obscenities under his breath.

Smiling in amusement I watched our loveable medic snarl and curse, slam stuff and mutter. Giggling I let out a static laced warble. He whirled around in surprise. Grunting he turned off the datapad and put it down.

"You're early."

**:Decided I didn't want you tracking me down. I know how you can get.: **He smirked and grabbed some equipment that I didn't know the names of.

"Smart femme." Rolling my optics I laid back as bid and let him scan over my whole frame, though the focus of it was on my abdomen. He made a soft humming noise and jotted something down on a datapad I had not seen him take out. _Fragging ninja._ Sighing I let my helm thump back against the medical berth.

**:What am I in for this time doc? Just a check up or what?:** He emitted a soft humming noise and removed the machine. I thought he wasn't going to answer me at first, but he surprised me by speaking finally.

"Partly. Partly I'm wondering how you've been recharging and how your glitch has been." Scowling I slowly sat up and set a servo on my abdominal plates.

**:I haven't had any real attacks from my glitch, but I could be recharging better.:**

"Oh? How so?" He jotted something in his magical datapad making me nervous.

**:I keep having those dreams...: **Suddenly his deep blue optics locked on mine. Speaking cautiously he eyed me intensely, as if calculating something.

"Dreams?"

**:More like demented visions! The last time I had one, I tried to offline myself! Then it happened! In this one some demented mech spawned by Unicron himself was coming after me.:** Scowling I looked down as he wrote something else down.

"Do your mates know?"

**:Yes.:** _Another infernal hum from him and I swear to Primus I won't be the only one without a vocal processor. _I snarled mentally getting laughter from my mates.

"We'll have to keep an optic on that. Other than that you have been fine?" Scowling I snipped irritably through the com link.

**:Dandy.:**

"Good you can go." Standing up I strode to the med bay door and paused.

**:Do you know the gender of my sparkling?:**

"Yes. It is a mech." Nodding I stalked out of the door to the medbay, happy to be free.

* * *

**AN:**

Again I know it's a little short, but it was mostly some dialog and slag to hold ya'll over while I _attempt_ to plot my next move for this story. Any who I feel like slag so I'm gonna go lay down. ^^'

Let me know what ya'll think.

**~D.R. Out**

P.S. I've got another train of thought, go look at 'Fall Of The Innocents' by me. It may become a story, may not. ^^'


	12. Security Alert

Sitting in the Security room with Red Alert with both amusing and arduous. My twins had decided that they didn't like me in battle, even though Fang and I made a good team, so they thought I should take a task on base. I stamped out any thought on working with Prowl, Liaison business would drive me insane...well more insane, so security it was.

Sighing I slouched into the control room for another session. Red was an excellent teacher no doubt, teaching me the tricks of the trade, he was just overly so. I could understand why though, considering we had practically the same glitch, so I didn't hold anything against him personally. Plopping down in my surprisingly comfy chair I watched the glowing blue monitors. How they never caused Red Alert to get a processor ache I'll never know. Five breems in here and I get a major processor ache.

Glancing at my mentor I looked back at the screens and began looking them over just as he always did, in an almost worshiping manor. My optics were trained on the overly bright screens, the dark room making them seem more luminous than usual. Just as I thought a the dull throbbing of a processor ache made itself known right on time. Grimacing I rubbed at my temple area and glared at the screens.

"If you dim your optics it helps." Blinking I sharply turned my helm to see Red Alert, optics trained on the screen as usual, but his intense crystal blue optics flicked to me out of his peripheral vision. Looking back at the screen I dimmed my optics to a faint glow and found the ache disappeared within seconds. The smirk from Red Alert went almost unnoticed.

OoOoOoOoOo

Stalking into my quarters I felt quite bluntly like slag. Not only would security be being knocked up an inch because of renewed Decepticons signals, but Red Alert was going on vacation. Enforced by Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus and Inferno. Guess who would have the security room to herself? Be laden with the responsibilities? Moi. Groaning I flopped on the berth and lay there tiredly feeling agitated. Certainly not at Red going on vacation, Primus knows he needs one, but the fact that I may fail. That I could allow cons in by a simple misstep. I suppose that's why they always choose us paranoid bots to be security monitors huh? Scowling I rolled onto my back careful of my door wings and rested a servo on the small bump of the abdomen.

Closing my optics I pondered the dream of that mech, Galvatron. I pondered life and, more importantly, my upcoming sparkling. Sighing I rested my helm back against the berth and offlined my optics. The twins should be back soon, they would have our little twins Sunburst and Shellshock. Then we could cuddle as a family. Smiling I fell into a light recharge calmly.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone, I finally found a function for her, after like 80 chapters. lol. Any who, yayz, Red Alert and her bonding time...in a way. I also have a surprise coming up, has to do with two certain bots having a sparkling. ;) Lets see who can guess it right.

Let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**


	13. Purging and Shifts

Leaning over and giving a soft kiss to the helms of my mates, I picked up my recharging sparklings and nuzzled them as well. Placing them back down I gently slid out of the berth and stretched feeling all of the tense cables in my body pop and stretch. Heaving a sigh through my vents a soft purr made its way out of my damaged vocalizer as I left the room. Stalking down the hall way I bumped into the rarely seen, but absolutely loved, Bumblebee. Grinning like a mad mech I let out a static laced giggle.

**:Hiya Bee!:**

"Whats-up!" He chirruped back through sound clips from the radio. Smiling I walked up to him with a bounce in my step.

**:Off to the rec room to get some energon before my shift.:**

"Oh? Well-what- do ya- know! I- was headed there- too!" He politely offered an arm to me in a friendly way. Giggling I linked my arm with his and walked to the rec room. Walking in we each got a cube of energon and sat at a table together. Sipping some of my cube we sat in a comfortable silence, with little to no chatter. It didn't bother me and he seemed content as well. A familiar gurgling feeling swept into me. Grimacing I swallowed and attempted to keep my morning rations to myself.

A soft chirp pulled me from my revere. Looking up I found Bee's worried optics on me. Smiling weakly, I managed to answer through the com link before rushing for the nearest waste bin.

**:Sparkling's acting up.: **I could hear his distressed chirp as I purged violently. Not a second later two pairs of familiar warm servos were smoothing over my helm, antennae and wings.

"Easy sweet spark." Sideswipe crooned sleepily.

"You alright love?" Sunstreaker rumbled from behind me, equally tired sounding. A pulse of concern swept through me and in a break from my exorcists replica I managed contact them via bond.

_**:You two didn't need to get up for me. It's only morning sickness...though not as bad as when I was carrying the twins.:**_

"We're your mates-" Sunstreaker growled seemingly wide awake.

"-Therefore we are _supposed_ to care for you." Sideswipe murmured gently, sounding more alert. Leaning back into their strong chassis's a I found a polishing cloth gently wiping at my mouth plates. Glancing up my gaze softened to see Sunstreaker using one of his own polishing cloths to wipe away any left over energon. Sighing I shuttered my optics and pressed my servos to my abdomen, antennae glowing softly.

_**:I hate mornings.:**_ Soft chuckles met my audio receptors. Smiling I stood up slowly with their help. Strong arms wrapped around me protectively as they led me away, glancing back at Bee I smiled a thank you.

OoOoOoOo

Once again I sat in the rec room, I had trouble convincing my twins to let me go to my shift today. They were in overdrive protective mode because of this morning. Sighing I rolled my dimmed optics and watched the screen. Red Alert wasn't here today which surprised me, when I walked in Prowl was the one sitting here. Thinking back onto when I walked in I cocked my helm curiously.

_Stalking into the security room with a servo pressed to my abdomen, I heaved out a sigh. Agitation welling in me for no apparent reason. I was about to speak to Red Alert, but when I turned I found Prowl staring at the monitors instead of Red._

_ :Sir?: His deep icy blue optics locked with my own soft electric blue ones._

_ "There you are." He stood up gracefully, his elegant door wings arched high in a tight V shape. His black and white armor glowing in the dim light of the monitors. Swallowing I spoke softly, feeling nervous in the close proximity. I wasn't sure why, but he put me on edge._

_ :If I may...where is Red Alert today?: Those cold calculating optics were once again on me._

_ "I decided to start his vacation today. Have a good day." He dipped his helm to me and stalked out. What an aft. I thought irritably, feeling my already testable patience and mood drop lower than the temperature of dry ice._

Snorting and shaking my helm I fixated my optics on the screens trying to concentrate. At least Red Alert told me about the trick with the optics, I saved myself a many processor aches by now. A movement on one of the screens caught my attention. Looking over I blinked and tilted my helm, at the sight of Mirage and Hound. They seemed to be speaking quietly, I knew I shouldn't but I was curious. Reaching over, I pushed a button and suddenly the sound to camera 3-42B was turned online.

"Hound you're not making an sense. What is it?" Mirage asked in his usual cool voice. Blinking, I gave a cursory glance over the other cameras, watching them while listening to the scene on the screen.

"'Rag...I-I'm carrying." I froze at that and jabbed the button to the cameras sound, feeling as if I had intruded on a very personal moment. It made me feel almost dirty. Grimacing I glanced at the camera seeing they were gone and the hall way was empty. Shaking my helm I looked over the screens intently like a hawk, awaiting the moment when my shift ended.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! Another chapter up tonight, woohoo! You all made good guesses, and the bots you guessed will come soon, but alas _Kimmie98 _answered correctly.

Any who, I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this, let me know what ya'll think!

**~D.R. Out**


	14. Bonding of Carrier Instincts

Sitting in the security with the bulky green mech beside me I watched the blank cameras. There were few to no humans on base, and all of the bots, besides the sparklings, went on a mission. Apparently a bunch of con signatures had popped up on the screens so the nest men and the Autobots had been dispatched. Scowling I crossed my arms and glared at the screens, my fellow carrier chuckled. Glancing at hound I raised an optic ridge.

**:Why didn't you go out? You're not that far along, barely three weeks.: **

"'Rag and I have been trying for a sparkling since you were one. He doesn't want to take the chance of it getting hurt." A frown pulled at my lips as I glanced back at the screens and gave a cursory glance. Humming softly I looked down at the floor behind us to see my two little ones chirping and play tumble/wrestling. Smiling softly I turned back to the cameras.

**:Makes sense.:** The conversation died out into a comfortable silence while I watched the empty camera shots. Personally I thought it a waste of time, but Red Alert gave me personal instructions to keep a close watch. I could tell the poor mech was itching to come back, but Inferno and the upper command had put their pedes down. _Poor thing._ I thought inwardly. I knew what that was like, I really did.

"I got a question." Hound murmured. Glancing at him from my peripheral vision, I noted with curiosity that he kept glancing at my little ones and away nervously.

**:Shoot.: **I murmured through the com link.

"How do you do it?" He rumbled softly. Blinking I tilted my helm and swiveled my chair to look at him.

**:Do what exactly?:**

"Well...what I mean is...what's it like? To raise two little ones? What are they like?" Smiling softly I looked back to my two little ones and felt my spark swell.

**:It's like nothing you'll ever experience. The way they look up at you with those innocent optics. That innocence spills through the bond and washes away the dirtiness of war, of death.: **Looking back at the larger mech I saw the distant look in his optics and the smile on his face.

"Yeah?...I already can't wait for my little one to arrive." Giggling, I stood up and walked over to where my little ones clumsily played. They couldn't walk to well yet, but they sure as pit could crawl around and fight each other. Picking them up broke up their fighting quite effectively. Walking back over to Hound I plopped down in my comfy chair and let me little ones sit on my thighs. Looking at the monitors to investigate the halls for a moment before looking back at Hound.

**:You're welcome to hold my little ones if you wish. I know you have to be board, it's usually more entertaining when you can see the ongoing of the base.:** His soft chuckle filled the air causing me to smile. I had a feeling we would bond and be good friends from the experience of parent hood. Hound reached out and picked up my two little ones gently, holding them in his larger lap. I couldn't help the bemused smile at the sight of the large tracker cooing and cuddling two little sparklings. Shaking my helm I turned my attention onto the screens again, finding the halls to be as empty as they were three jours ago; the exact time the bots and nest members left.

Sighing I leaned back in my comfy chair and rubbed my swollen belly feeling the armor flex gently.

**:You're excited now. Wait until the morning sickness, and when the little one kicks your organs to kingdom come.:** I laughed through the com link teasingly. His own laughter echoed my own while we watched the cameras and played with my twins. Wisteria slumbered in my sparkling hold thankfully. _At least I don't have to entertain my sibling to. _I thought tiredly. The bond came to life with Sunstreaker's deep rumbling voice. Sideswipe's gently love poured into me when I felt panic at not hearing him as well as his brother.

_**:We're on our way back love.: **_

_** :Good!:**_ Their amused laughter filled me, calming down an anxiety I hadn't realized had been there.

"'Unny!" a tiny voice chirruped. Turning slowly I stared down at the little frames of my sparklings. Shellshock was looking up with this bright smile as he attempted to say his golden fathers name.

"Unny! Unny 'om 'ack?" My antennae must have shot up with my shock at hearing the little mech speak, if the amused laughter from Hound was any indication. Curiosity filled me from the bonds of my mates.

_**:Sweet spark, what's going on?:**_ Sideswipe asked in his soft rumble, a slight undertone of concern in his voice. I sent them a visual of what had happened to my mates, feeling love and adoration slam into me.

"'Ides?" Looking down at Sunburst I felt myself preparing to glitch. Hound's voice stabilized me luckily.

"You alright?" Nodding I gently picked up my little ones and murmured softly into the bond.

_**:They talked. Our little ones talked.:**_ Pride filled the bond along with amusement.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I know, I know. Short as usual, but...life...has been...bad. That's all I can say. I hope you enjoyed this, I tried to write something sweet to counterbalance the hell that I am living in. As always review and let me know what ya'll think.

**~D.R. Out**


	15. Siblings

Sitting in the small clearing that I had claimed as my own, I settled my violet siblings Wisteria on my thigh. She had definitely grown, an from what Chromia and Hide have told me she has finally learned to walk. Not just that she has a small, but steadily growing vocabulary. Sighing I looked up at the sun contentedly, the day was warm and full of sunshine.

Out here it always felt like I was secluded, as if the world couldn't get me. I knew that right now with the cons popping back up, that our life was anything but sunny. It was more like the tide slowly pulling out and gathering up into a tsunami, preparing to drown us all in her wake. A soft pinch in my arm wires brought me back to reality. Tilting my helm down I looked my little sister in the optic.

"Sis, you okay?" Sighing I forced a smile and sent soothing feelings through the bond.

_**:Yes little one, I am fine.:**_ A suspicious look was my answer, but she was quickly distracted by the little buzzing insect that circled around her helm. Laughing softly I shook my helm and gently settled her on the ground.

_**:Come on little one, it's time to head back.:**_ Ignoring her whiny protests I quickly transformed into my Corvette Stingray form. Opening the door I let her settle on my leather seats, the seat belt wrapping around her to keep her from moving around. Closing the door I revved my engine and took off back to base.

Upon arrival I quickly let her out and transformed up into my bi-pedial form. Groaning I rested one servo on my back and the other on my swollen belly. _Pretty soon I won't be able to transform anymore. Slag, my belly is getting big..._Snorting I picked up my sister and settled her on my shoulder, it was quicker this way seeing as she was probably four feet and I was around fifteen feet. Naturally I would be faster, and I was getting into a bad mood. Wisteria remained silent and for that I was thankful.

Stalking to the bots side of base I set my sister down in front of our creators door and kept walking to my quarters. The dull throbbing in my pedes acting up again, it seemed that the farther along I got the more my pedes ached when I walked. Growing irritably I punched in the code to my mates and mine quarters and slipped in. A flash of red and yellow, and suddenly I was up off the ground and in the loving embrace of my mates. Giggling softly I sighed and relaxed into their strong frames. Settling on the berth Sunstreaker pulled the little ones out of his hold and settled them on my chassis. Immediately I was distracted by my sparklings, cooing and cuddling them while my twins watched bemused.

"Wow she is easily distracted." I distantly heard Sideswipe rumble. Though right now I couldn't care, I had been away from my little ones for a total of four hours to be with my sibling, my carrier instincts were going in over drive. It didn't help that my glitch made me over protective of them and my family. Strong, but gentle servos massaged my pedes and legs almost knocking me unconscious in the relief that drowned the ache in them. Purring softly I flexed my door wings and rested my helm on Sideswipe's thigh. Warm servos brushed over my antennas gently, pulling a strangled croon from me. Offlining my optics I rested against them and fell into recharge.

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo everyone! I know it's been forever, honestly I have no excuse besides I've been lazy. ^^' So yeah, my dads birthday is today, he's thirty-eight. Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! This year I made my first BarmBrack bread, it's Irish. I thought it would be fun to make and my mom knows the recipe because she is Irish. Cool huh? I'm half Irish and half German, it's a lot of fun in my household cause of the whole multi cultured thing. My cousins are Portuguese and German mixed, one cousin is full German and doesn't speak to much English. ^^ Okay, okay enough with my life, sorry I'm hyper...yet tired...that clashes way to much.

I thought of doing a St. Patrick's Day 'episode', but I didn't come up with any ideas... Oh my gosh I'm so fragging random right now, I'll shut up!

Any who, let me know what ya'll think! ^^'

**~D.R. Out**


	16. Dreams

Panic filled my spark with an all time high. None of the bots were here, I was all alone, the con was pounding after me, getting closer and closer. Rushing forward with a single servo on my swollen abdomen I kept running, all the while trying to staunch the flow. Sobs ripped up through my damaged vocal processor choking me, the con had stabbed my abdomen. I had to get to Ratchet, I could _feel_ my sparkling offlining.

Turning a corner I looked around frantically, but found myself at a dead end. The fear swelled from panic into terror, paralyzing me in the face of my offlining. Those cruel red optics bore into my own as he stocked closer, a sneer pulling at my lips. Shaking my helm I managed to break the spell and stumble backwards. Elegant door wings flicking down weakly. This was it. _I'm gonna offline...my little one is going to offline!_ My processor realled making me dizzy. The need to purge pushing at my tanks. Calibrators movements got slower as he wasted away in my sparkling gestational chamber. Energon tears welled up in my optics, and really the only thing I could think of at the moment was a simple wish...prayer to be more exact. To the God I had once met. To Primus.

_Please Primus...if it must be my time, do not take my little one too!_ A resounding boom and a flash of light that blinded and deafened me. Searing pain in my chassis with the sensation of despair welling in my spark. A simple pleading from my mates, creators and my sparkling twins. All of them pleading to me to hold on...but I just couldn't. The sensation of falling and then total blackness.

"Love wake up!" Twin voices were screaming practically, panic welling into the bond from my mates and little ones. Jerking online with a gasp I looked up at my mates, my little ones clinging to me with wailing cries. Sitting up I immediately began to sooth them, gently touching my little ones backs and smoothing my servos over their helms.

_**:What happened?:**_ I asked the twins. Panic still fluttered around my spark and in my tanks making them feel heavy. The kicking of my sparkling crept into awareness, sucking in a deep vent I steeled myself. Forcing myself to calm down.

"You...faded." Sideswipe murmured quietly. His dark indigo optics holding mine and for a moment I could see the terror in them. Terror of loosing me.

_**:Faded?:**_ I questioned quietly over the bond. Feeling my throat tighten at the memory of the dream. The pain of the blast, fear of my little ones demise...Touching my abdomen tentatively I could feel the small kicks, instantly feeling reassured.

"Your spark extinguished in your recharged love." Sunstreaker rumbled seemingly troubled. Frowning I leaned against him with an exhausted sigh. Shock coursing through my systems. Placing a dainty servo on my abdomen, and cuddling my little twins to me, I sat in silence. The _dream_ repeating itself in my processor. Sucking in a shuddering vent I tried to rein my feelings back in, so as to not distress my family any further._ Primus...what are you trying to tell me!?_

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! Yes I know it is short, but spring break starts after tomorrow! So hopefully I will have time to sit down and write a looooooong chapter. Anyways, what do ya'll think is gonna happen? Give me your opinions.

Yes I know I still have a one shot I promised to **_Kimmie88_** I believe it was. Forgive me if I misspelled your designation, but know that I haven't forgotten and I am on it as fast as I can. Algebra II is killing me over here.

As usual let me know what ya'll think, opinions, ideas ect, ect. lol. Oh before I forget I have a poll up on my profile, go check it out for me please!

**~D.R. Out**


	17. Panic, Pain, Capture

The loud barking of white fang is what startled me out of my work induced trance. The soft glow of the monitors dimly lit the room casting long shadows over the walls. Locking my gaze on Fang questioningly I suddenly realized why he was barking. Gasping I curled over and cupped my seizing abdomen. Door wings spazzing painfully on my back, I managed to com. Ratchet.

**:Ratchet! This...is...Sabe...need...h-help!:** I managed. Static laced between my words making it choppy. Cutting off the com. I collapsed to the ground in pain, antennas alight, body seizing. It seemed like forever, laying there with my faithful companion nuzzling me. His whines echoing in the silent room, shadows seemed to choke the light.

Suddenly the door to the security room burst open with a shower of sparks. Looking up as if in a daze I saw Ironhide, his cannon smoking, optics smoldering in the dim light. Ratchet pushed past him and quickly walked in. Keening loudly in pain I curled over in agony. Even though I had given birth before, the pain was still overwhelming and fresh as if this were my first time. Ratchet was suddenly there by my side and looking at my with a snarl.

"Slag! Ironhide get Saberquake to my medbay now!" With that he turned and ran out leaving me with my mech creator. No doubt preparing the medbay for the arrival of my little one. Ironhide's strong arms were wrapping around me in a cocoon of warmth. Protective love surged over the bond from him, my femme creator and sibling. Panic hit me from my twins and sparklings in a wave worthy of a tsunami.

Everything was in a blur, pain ripped through me, it was so much worse than my first birthing process. The thing that told me something was wrong was the slowed movements of my sparkling, a detached feeling from it. Panic swept through me. _Something is wrong with my sparkling._ Those are the only thoughts going through my processor. I found myself laying on a medbay berth, disoriently I looked around. Everything was swaying, spinning, vortex of colors spiraling out of control. Suddenly I was falling, falling through this void of colors. Voices were calling, yelling, banges were heard. Explosions and debris flying. Lights flickering.

"Slag we're loosing them!" A voice yelled somewhere above the colorful water. Pain sliced through my abdomen, I could feel servos reaching in, something being taken. The vortex spun again and cleared. Ratchet stood there holding a small black and gold sparkling in his servos. Energon coated the little one and his chassis. His optics locked on mine and for a moment I could see a gentler mech. One whom hadn't been war hardened. My twins appeared over on both sides of me, beat up and looking as if they had just come from a battle. Sunstreaker touching my face with a pained look, his armor was scuffed and dented. Sideswipe looking ready to cry, in much the same shape of his brother appearance wise. Sucking in a rattling vent I managed to garbled a single word through the now closing vortex. The elastic effect leaving me cold and chilled, the colors fading and swirling darker. As if I were sinking into a dark abyss.

"Calibrator." There was a cry and suddenly servos were yanking my chest plates open. Cables were sliding in, a jolting sensation swept through me. My back arched off the birth, electricity zapping my empty spark chamber. Body collapsing back on the berth, I heard the voices rise to a cresendo. They sounded so...sad...pitiful...panicked. My twins leaned over me, servos touching my face plates looking into lifeless optics.

"Love, come back." Sideswipe whispered brokenly. Sunstreaker was silent, but the set of his jaw, his stance and his optics said it all. Another zap swept into me, harsher and more powerful this time. Heat filled my chassis, like a spark igniting. Suddenly the darkness lifted, momentarily the swirling colors of the vortex disappeared. The sparks of many that had been whispering to me now gone. Looking up at my mates I managed a weak smile. A single drop of optic fluid dripped on my cheek and slid down. _Sunstreaker...he was...crying?_ I wondered in amazement. Sideswipe's own tears dissipated upon seeing me back online. It seemed only seconds that I was lost in my mates optics, but it was really minutes. A small black and gold sparkling was placed in the arms of Sunstreaker. Sideswipe was smiling and cooing to the little one. Smiling weakly I let my helm thump back against the berth and fell into recharge.

When I awoke again it was completely silent and dark. Looking around I tried to sit up, but fell back against the berth in a wave of pain. Touching my abdomen weakly I found the metal puckered and risen, a place that was freshly welded and would no doubt scar. With deep pained vents I looked around for the source of what had woken me up. Off to my right I noticed two forms, large and imposing. It wouldn't have concerned me seeing as a lot of the mechs on base were big and imposing, but these two were different. A chill raced up my spinal strut at seeing the eerie crimson optics.

"Well, well, well. She awakens." One of the mechs hissed. Stepping closer I could barely make out who it was, but when I did I felt my vents catch. Starscream was the mech standing before me. The other one had a deep crimson visor over his optics. I had my suspicions on who he was, but I was uncertain. I attempted to send out a com link only to find the coms blocked. Starscream gave a viscous grin.

"Trying to contact your fellow bots? Well to bad! Soundwave blocked your communications link!" He snarled. Stalking closer toward me I tried to flinch back only to find his servos racking over the fresh welds. Gasping in pain I felt him reach behind my helm. Pinching a sensitive wire all feelings and consciousness faded to black.

Groaning I shifted my helm and onlined my optics sluggishly. I found myself in a dark medbay, one I did not recognize. I tried to shift my arms only to find them chained to the berth. Suddenly I found myself in full alertness. Shifting my legs I found them chained down as well. A static laced groan escaped me upon my realization. _Great I'm in con captivity again._

The sound of a door opening had me tensing. _I will not fall apart, I will not bow!_ I snarled inwardly. The soft scuttling sent chills up my spinal strut. They could only belong to one con in particular. The con I had only heard in passing, but already feared. The little crab like cretin crawled into view...right up on my berth.

"Ze Doctor iz in." He said in a thick German accent. _Scalpal_.

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo everyone! So I am now on Spring Break and can hopefully write more! This chapter was one that my friend Shadowmark inspired when he was joking around. He is really good at a German accent, he was saying, "Ze doctor iz in". Soooooo I was inspired to write more angst. Which is good because my story has been going down hill I think with all of this mushy stuff. Anyways let me know what yall think!

**~D.R. Out**


	18. Diablo Twins

I gasped in pain trying to vent, liquid fire pooling in my veins. A strangled cry left my lips as I tried to block the bond so that my mates and sparklings' wouldn't feel my pain. A cruel cackle echoed from somewhere above me, that German accent haunting me in taunting echos that assaulted my audios.

"Tell me! Vat are ze coordinates! Ver ist it!" The little crab mech, Scalpel, screamed. I wanted to scream and shout, to crush his frame. Optic fluid built up behind my optics, but I fought the tears. Straining at the chains that held me down I emitted a static laced snarl. Cruel cackling laughter echoed over me, making me feel dirty and weak. Claws slipped between my armor, inducing poisons and toxins to my energon. More liquid fire seeped through me. Straining against the chains, I emitted a roar of pain fulled rage. What did this mech want from me, I had no coordinates for him! I didn't know what he wanted! And I couldn't tell him that because my vocallizer was so damaged. Sure I could say a handful of words, but I couldn't when my systems were overly stressed like right now. I tried to scream again, to tell him I didn't know, but nothing came out except for strangled screeching static. A choked sob made its way up from my chassis unbidden, pain blinding my senses. Pinpricks of light swept across my vision, that vortex I had seen when having Calibrator entered my line of sigh. Thankfulness for relief filled me, but then a stab of pain in my spark brought me rushing back from that wonderful blissful release. Optic fluid danced down my cheek plating, shame and humiliation coursing through me. Why am I so weak?!

_ ~Oh your not entirely weak my spark.~_ A familiar hissing voice swept through my processor. Oh Primus no...A whimper pushed its way up my throat. My engine stuttered weakly as Scalpel scuttled across my frame, cackling in perverse glee. I wanted to scream and shout, throw a tantrum, loose control. I ground my denta together as I fought against the inner voice screaming at me, screaming at me to get up.

_~Let's cause some mayhem yes? They hurt you! Hurt them back! Make them suffer!~_ The cruel and sadistic voice screeched. I could feel my resolve dissolving, pain flaring in my processor as the glitch began to take control. Smoke billowing from the metal plating's.

"How interezing. Ze femme haz a glitch. Let us zee how much ve can make 'er squirm, ja? Zen ve vill find ze coordinates." I distantly heard Scalpel mutter.

_~Offline the sick bastard! Make him feel your pain, our pain!~_ I shook my helm violently, pulling against the restraints, fighting with every last vent I had. I couldn't let Scalpel undo the work Ratchet had so diligently done, I couldn't let those firewalls fall! Ratchet helped me create them to block the glitch, it was why I had felt so normal. All of this stress was destroying them. Clenching my optics shut I forced myself to ignore Scalpel and concentrate on my firewalls. I silently and intently reinforced them, blockaded my glitch until her screaming was a distant screech on the 'horizon' of my processor. Gasping in exhaustion and pain I looked up into the crimson optics of my torturer.

"I (static) D-don't (static) k-kn-ow what (static) y-you mean." I managed to ground out, my vocallizer felt itchy and hot, pain flaring as something popped and sizzled, liquid ran down my throat cables slowly like molasses. His little crimson optics narrowed dangerously.

"Lies! Ze security botz know!" I looked at him in utter confusion and fear. This mech was crazy! His little crab like pincer slammed down into my chassis, dangerously close to my spark chamber, I could feel his claw graze across it. My back arched and a strangled scream made its way out. I tried to think of anything that Redalert had showed me that Scalpel or the cons could want. That's when the old memory file was pulled up.

** ~Flash Back~**

I sat in the security room beside Redalert has he pointed to different scanners seeming about ready to fritz.

** :I don't get it Redalert, what is so important about those blips?:** I had asked innocently enough, definitely not expecting his outburst.

"What's important! They are important technology withheld by the Human government! They have the power to restore Megatron!" He practically screeched his horns sparking.

**:...And those are the coordinates?:** I asked cautiously.

"Yes! So tell no one were they are, understand?" I nodded tensely, feeling uneasy about this. Shouldn't we just destroy them before the cons get wind of us having coordinates to something that powerful?

~**End Flashback~**

Looking up at Scalpel I drew my strength and spat in his face. He screeched and reeled back trying to wipe my energon from his face. A twisted smile came to my lips, energon dripping down the corner of my mouth plates. Apparently he had stabbed something important in my chassis; warnings were popping up in my vision, and I was coughing up energon.

"You vill pay for your insolence!" He screamed at me. My optics narrowed, antennae lighting up acid green in fear of what I knew was to come. My door wings began to ache from being crushed beneath my weight. Shuttering my optics, I rested my helm back with a clang against the berth as Scalpel raised his buzz saws. I had time to send one last burst of love to my creators, sibling, sparklings and my mates before pain exploded in my chassis. The faint sound of an explosion and warriors cries came in a cacophony, but they were too late. The buzz saw cut deeper, a choked sob made its way up my throat as I felt the saw slice through my armor. It cut through the cables of my chassis, my protoform splitting wide open, the saw cutting through cables next to my spark.

**Warning:**

**Error: Energon deficiency**

**Error: Artery cables severed, seek medical attention.**

**Error: Spark casing cracked.**

**Error: Firewalls dropping**

**Error: Forced hacking entry**

I could feel all of the precious information that Redalert shared with me being sifted through. A violent surge swept through my processor, ripping and tearing at my walls, my memories, distorting ever file, corrupting my emotion core. Suddenly the ripping and tears hit the wrong firewall, a crack appeared in my mental protection.

**Warning:**

**Error: Active Glitch Firewall: Deleted.**

My energon chilled at those words, the explosions outside getting closer and yet the battle and no doubt blood shed couldn't compare to this. The knowledge that my glitch was free, that mayhem would ensue. It was so surreal, how I wished that message would disappear, but I could feel my glitch pulling its self forth, rising from the depths of my mental prison. My glitch began to take control, all of my senses once again heightened to an impossible level. Every sound was a thunder clap, everything that filled my vision a flash of lighting, splash of color under a microscope. My sense of touch heightened to the caliber decimal needed to sense a spec of dust floating ten feet away. A gasp left my lips as the door was exploded open, Ironhide stood there with his cannons hot, smoke billowing from the angry blue plasma.

"Feeling lucky punk." He growled at scalpel. For once my glitch and I both agreed on something: Scalpel was scrap metal. Rolling my helm to the side I let a weak smile touch my lips.

_**:Hey daddy.:**_ I murmured weakly through the bond. Protective love poured into me from my adoptive mech creator.

_**:Look away little one.:**_ He rumbled back through the bond. I shuttered my optics obediently, but still the flash of his cannon-the horrid tank wrenching squealing of Scalpel as he was obliterated-were noted. Nothing could get past my senses when my glitch was in control, but no one but me had to know that. A flash of horrified anger flashed through the bond, such raw anger it made me want to cringe and hide. Opening my optics I saw my mates standing there, Ironhide moved to the side and took lookout. Silently my twins came over to me. Sunstreaker, grabbed a hold of the chains on my wrists and snapped them with his bare servos. Sideswipe walked to the other end and sliced the chains apart with his swords, both of their optics dark and stormy. A shuddering breath left me as the tears I had been trying to hide came freely. They both gently pulled my to my pedes, the loose chains clanking and clinking eerily. As soon as my pedes hit the ground a strangled cry left my fritzing vocallizer and my legs gave out. Their arms intertwined around me, pulling me up between them so that they supported my wheight.

_**:Easy love.:**_ They murmured through the bond. I could feel strength slowly edging into me, looking up at them I realized they were feeding me their own strength through the bond. A choked noise left me at the realization.

_**:N-no, you two need your strength! S-stop...: **_I hissed quietly. Their arms tightened almost to the point of pain.

_**:No. You were almost offlined, we need to get you to Ratchet. Take our strength while we get you to him.:**_ Sideswipe rumbled in concern, his large servo cupping my jaw gently. I leaned my helm into the touch feeling safe and secure. Sunstreaker's gentle servos were running over the injuries my frame sported, his optics dark and dangerous.

_**:Sideswipe is right love. Take our strength.:**_ Sunstreaker crooned gently, his arms a vice grip that kept my steady. I looked up at my mates silently before giving in. My door wings and shoulders drooped, my antennae sparking weakly, one of the glass bulbs shattered. I was sure that I looked like slag at the moment, highly unattractive was putting it lightly; and yet they both looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. The two of them carefully took a step forward, their arms tight around my shoulders and chassis. Hissing quietly I forced my legs to support me, the struts within them groaning and wobbling dangerously. I think Scalpel did something to them. Heaving a breath I slowly made my way to the door, nausea wracking my frame. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both keeping a firm hold on me and supporting most of my weight. The shackles broken, but still attached to me, clanked as I made my way out of the room. Ironhide looked at me with anger in his optics, not toward me, but to those that had done this to me.

"Lets go." He snarled. My twins nodded and gently shifted their hold so that more of my weight rested on them than on the ground. Shuttering my optics tightly I concentrated on breathing, on my mechs spark beats pounding in my audios. It had been so long since my senses were this sharp, since I could hear their sparks beat in unison. Everything seemed to fade out into a blank void and seemingly seconds later I was being settled down in a makeshift medbay that sat in the middle of the deserted Decepticon base. All of the cons must have fled...cowards. As if sensing my thoughts Sideswipe grinned and nudged my shoulder gently.

"Apparently the Seekers didn't like our Jet Judo." A faint smile pulled at my lips, a bemused expression no doubt on my face.

"Yeah, they ran like the cowards they are." Sunstreaker rumbled. He almost sounded disappointed...almost. A dark shadow suddenly loomed over us, all three of us looked up to see our fuming CMO Ratchet. I swallowed past the lump in my throat at his angered expression. _Well then...this will be fun..._I thought desolately. Silent agreement from my mates echoed my thoughts.

"What happened." Ratchet growled as he crouched down in front of me. A soft sight dispersed from my lips tiredly.

**:Scalpel is what happened. Don't worry, I didn't give him any information...: **Ratchet and my twins gave me bewildered looks. A knowing gleam came to Ratchet's optics, he dipped his helm to me in silent understanding.

"This is going to take some time to fix. Frag it all!" I flinched at the familiar tones expecting to get wrenched, but instead pings and indignant cries came from my mechs. I looked at them in bewilderment then at Ratchet.

"What frag was that for!?" Sunstreaker roared. Sideswipe was cradling his helm with an agitated expression.

"Yeah Ratchet! We didn't do anything!" His optics narrowed dangerously. Both of my mechs went silent, fear emanating from them and into me. A soft derisive snort left me at that.

_**:Of course. Face you with Megatron or some other con and you're fearless, face Ratchet and you're terrified.: **_I said teasingly over the bond. Ratchet turned his back on my mechs and began staunching the energon flow. Aching pain swept into my joints, pulsing through my whole body. A crackling groan left my lips as Ratchet worked on my chassis area.

"I'm going to put you into stasis while I work on your chassis." I nodded quietly and got comfortable...well as comfortable as one can be when they are split open like a dissection experiment gone wrong. Ratchet transformed his index finger into a needle, an odd foggy liquid in it. Lowering it he gently pushed it into my jugular throat cable and injected the liquid in. As everything began to swirl and tilt, I felt both of my servos being held in my mates strong servos, grounding me as I slipped into oblivion.

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo everyone! Sorry for the mistakes that no doubt litter this chapter, but it is hard trying to find the flaws in ones own work no? Any who I promised a longer chapter, so a longer chapter you all get. This was four pages, yahoo! haha. let me know what ya'll think.

**~D.R. Out**


	19. Calibrator

When I awoke again everything seemed blurry and out of it. A soft groan managed to come from my destroyed vocal processors. Slowly my optics adjusted to the white-gray ceiling of the med-bay, the gray walls gleaming a pristine look as they faded into focus. A gentle pressure from my left servo caught my attention. Rolling my helm to the left, I looked at my left servo so see a crimson servo holding it tightly, the servo of Sideswipe. A pressure to my right had me rolling my helm that way and looking at Sunstreaker. A faint smile curled across my lip plates at the sight of them.

Suddenly a soft squeaking and cooing caught my attention. After a moment of looking around I realized it was in my helm. Blinking, I followed the pulling sensation from my chassis. An young innocence touched my processor, along with a twin devilish sensation from two essences. It took my blurry processor a moment to realize they were my sparklings. A full out smile curled my lips when I realized my family was here, both physically and in my spark; it was just a relief to be safe. Letting my helm thump back against the berth I passed back into oblivion.

XXX

Voices slowly drowned back into focus, like the gentle lapping of the sea shore as it rose higher in the morning light. Tilting my helm I suddenly jolted wide awake, something was curled in the crook of where my shoulder joint connected to my neck cables. Focusing my senses to the spot I made out a tiny frame. _Sparkling?_ Something stirred awake within my spark, a sleepy presence that greeted me warmly. Onlining my optics, I turned my helm and looked upon the little black and gold sparkling curled into my joint. Blinking dim optics, I realized I had seen this sparkling from somewhere.

"_Slag we're loosing them!" A voice yelled somewhere above the colorful water. Pain sliced through my abdomen, I could feel servos reaching in, something being taken. The vortex spun again and cleared. Ratchet stood there holding a small black and gold sparkling in his servos. Energon coated the little one and his chassis. His optics locked on mine and for a moment I could see a gentler mech. One whom hadn't been war hardened. My twins appeared over on both sides of me, beat up and looking as if they had just come from a battle. Sunstreaker touching my face with a pained look, his armor was scuffed and dented. Sideswipe looking ready to cry, in much the same shape of his brother appearance wise. Sucking in a rattling vent I managed to garbled a single word through the now closing vortex. The elastic effect leaving me cold and chilled, the colors fading and swirling darker. As if I were sinking into a dark abyss._

_ "Calibrator." There was a cry and suddenly servos were yanking my chest plates open. Cables were sliding in, a jolting sensation swept through me. My back arched off the birth, electricity zapping my empty spark chamber. Body collapsing back on the berth, I heard the voices rise to a crescendo. They sounded so...sad...pitiful...panicked. My twins leaned over me, servos touching my face plates looking into lifeless optics._

My antennae grew warm and buzzed weakly with the knowledge my processor supplied. This was _my_ sparkling. This was Calibrator. As if from this sudden realization I could feel a part of my spark attach to something else completely. That sleepy feeling grew into a pronounced sensation. The essence of another being, young, innocent, one who depended on me. One that was just like my other two sparklings, my little twins Sunburst and Shellshock. I raised a quivering servo, my limb feeling weak, and gently settled my servo over his tiny frame. A soft sigh left my shuddering vents.

"(static)Calibrator" I managed to mumble through my sleepy and static laced vocal processor. My optics darkening as I lay there once more in my void of disoriented congruity. I could still hear and feel everything, but it was in a more withdrawn way. The sound of voices echoed into consciousness, but I ignored it. A squeezing pressure to my servos was an annoyance to me. _All I want to do is rest with my new spark!_ I snarled inwardly. Onlining and unshuttering my optics, I tilted my helm and settled my own optics on the indigo ones of my mates. Relief swept through the bond in tangible waves, suffocating me.

"Sweet spark!" Sideswipe cried excitedly.

"My love." Sunstreaker greeted in a much more reserved way, but I could feel his glee and excitement through the bond. Twin presences pushed into consciousness, both of them greeting me with exuberance and adoration. A soft smile pulled at my lips as I communicated back with them. My mates pulled two berths up and curled up with me, cuddling close to my frame. I noticed something was off, they were too close and I was comfortably on my back. _Where are my wings?_

"Your wings got ripped from your frame love." As if sensing my thoughts Sunstreaker answered darkly, a brooding look on his facial plates.

"Ratchet has you on medicine to keep you from feeling them, but he also turned the pain receptors in your shoulders as low as they will go." Sideswipe murmured equally dark, but more...sullen like. A sigh left my frame wearily. Curling my servos over Calibrator I blinked tiredly.

_**:That would explain why I feel so sluggish...how long have I been out? How did I get here? How are my sparklings, the others? How are you?:**_ Soft rumbling laughter left their frames as they curled around me.

"Wow, you're sounding like Bluestreak there for a second." Sideswipe rumbled in amusement. Sunstreaker snorted, a smirk on his face plates.

"Hmmm...where should I start?" Sunstreaker rumbled, tapping his smirking lip plates. I scowled and sluggishly whacked his shoulder armor. A snort left his face plates, amusement being taken over by an unusually soft expression. Leaning down he molded his warm lip plates to my own, his strong servo cupping my jaw softly. My systems heated up in response, sudden warnings popped up in my vision. Sunstreaker pulled away and frowned, his optics narrowed on my intently.

"Are you alright?" I simply nodded as my cooling fans worked over time to keep my stable. Sideswipe swooped down and stole an equally soft, but quick and sweet, kiss from me. Smiling I sighed and cuddled into them. Nudging them through the bond I heard outward groans. Grinning I buried my face plates into Sideswipe's neck cables, thoroughly enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought.

Love and adoration filled the bond from them. Warm servos traced my frame, it was then that I noticed why I felt so cool. I had barely any armor on. Most likely it was damaged from being captured by the cons. A soft sigh left me as I got comfortable, their warm servos tracing unseen patters on my back and hips.

"You've been out roughly thirty six jours," (thirty six hours)Sideswipe replied calmly.

"And you got here because of Ironhide pulling you on a trailer." Sunstreaker rumbled smoothly. I blinked in surprise. My mech creator huh?

"The sparklings are healthy...I think you'll enjoy getting to see the little twins." Sideswipe said with a wink. Smiling I curled my servo just a little closer to Calibrator; his tiny frame fit perfectly in the palm of my servo.

"We're fine Love-" Sunstreaker rumbled, his face plates pressed against my own from the side.

"-we're more worried about you." Sideswipe murmured in his husky voice. His helm tilting and resting against mine, in much the same fashion as Sunstreaker was doing. Suddenly a loud baritone bark I hadn't heard in awhile came echoing into the room. I tried to sit up only to fail and fall back. Twin pairs of arms, looped around me and gently pulled me up. The strong frames of my mates pressed against my back. I wasn't paying attention to who gave me Calibrator, I just took him gratefully and settled him over my spark. Surprisingly, he was still in recharge.

A familiar sapphire colored frame streaked across the room and jumped up on the berth. Fang padded forward and lay down in front of us, his large snout resting on my thigh. Smiling, I looked up at my mates and giggled. It was so nice to just sit in the company of my mates and hold my sparkling and companion. Looking up at my mates I tilted my helm.

_**:Where are Sunburst and Shellshock?:**_ My mates leaned back and opened their chest plates. Pulling out my sleeping little ones, they gently settled them against my abdomen. Their little servos curling to my hips automatically. Smiling I sighed and leaned against my mates, filling the bond with my love. Shuttering my optics I leaned my helm back and smiled fully. It was moments like this that reminded me why I fought, why I didn't give up.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! Been awhile huh? haha. So what do you think? Ye or Ne? I feel like this story is taking a nose dive.

Ah well *sigh*

**~D.R. Out**


	20. Sisterhood

When I was finally released from med bay I was overjoyed. Really, it got tiresome having Ratchet fawn over me like some incoherent sparkling. A soft sigh left my lips as I sat in the 'living room' of my mates and I's quarters. My little twins were chattering softly to each other and giggling about something. Honestly, sometimes they made me nervous. Yes they could talk some now, but I think they preferred their twin bond and sparkling lingo when communicating to each other. Fang stalked over and plopped down beside them, effectively grabbing their attention and getting tackled. I gave a static laced laugh at the sight of my twin terror's rolling on the floor with Fang. He would never harm them, that was a small relief considering how much they roughhoused.

Running my digits over Calibrator's back strut I emitted a staticy hum. It was a song I used to sing a lot, and in away...I guess I wanted him to know it as well. Glancing down at him I smiled at his adorable face plates. He would curl into a ball and fist one servo up to place against his mouth plates, the other would always be resting against my chassis, right over my spark. I looked over his gold and black armor curiously. The two colors contrasted well together. _He's going to be a handsome mech one day, I'll have to keep the femmes off of him._ I thought in bemusement. A soft chime from the doorway let me know someone wanted in. Fang was on alert, laying on the floor with the little ones crawling on him and his audio receptors pricked up.

I stood up carefully, making sure not to awaken the recharging Calibrator in my arms. His small gold and black frame curled closer to my chassis, looking for warmth. Smiling I rubbed his small little back, his miniature door wings practically stubs, same as the horns he inherited from Sideswipe. Opening the door, I jolted in surprise. Shadowstreak stood on the other side. Blinking I gave her a tentative smile before moving aside to let her in. When she entered, Fang's audio receptors flicked before he turned his attention from her and started playing with the little ones again.

"How have you been? I mean...I know we haven't gotten to interact much with us having different duties, but still." Plopping down on the couch I motioned with my helm for her to join me.

**:Yes, I understand that we haven't time to communicate much outside of official business. I do apologize for that. As for me...I have fared well. More importantly how are you?: **She stared at me oddly before shaking her helm.

"You hang around Prowl and Redalert way to much you know that? Anyways, yeah I've been okay. I just figured we could do with some bonding ya know?" I dipped my helm in understanding, but honestly I was confused by what she meant. How had I been around Redalert and Prowl to much? Shaking the thought away I leaned back and settled Calibrator over my spark comfortably.

**:I am glad you seem to be doing well, although I do feel bad we haven't gotten to bond much. Perhaps now would be a good time to start, no?:** She flashed a bright smile and nodded.

"Yes, certainly!" A soft smile crossed my features as I hugged my sister-in-law. We only conversed a few short times, but I found her quite trustworthy.

**:I am curious. Forgive me if I've asked this before, but what is your occupation exactly?: **Her sudden mischievous smile had me dreading the answer.

"I'm a wrecker, duh! Why aren't you in the security room? I know you're a security bot." I grimaced and shook my helm.

**:Redalert and Prowl are control freaks, not to mention when their protective protocols activate. They think that I'm gonna stress to much and hurt myself, so they put me on maternity leave.:** I left out the part of me trying to suicide before, that alone making them more cautious. She nodded seemingly understanding my silent words.

We sat there for hours discussing things both trivial and complex, anywhere from favorite colors to our pasts. I didn't delve to much into my past, not being to sure of it myself, I only got flashes of it; pit even now I still had small dreams. Her's was interesting at the very least. Apparently she had grown up with the twins in central Iacon. Their creators where both wreckers; their mech creator was a gladiator and their femme creator was an artist.

When the war first broke our her brothers were artists by day and gladiators by night, she had been training under her sire, but all three of them joined the Autobot army. Their creators were offlined in a tragic explosion leaving them with only fellow Autobots, but more importantly fellow Wreckers, for support. Her story struck a cord in my spark when I thought of everything my fellow bots had endured.

_And here I've been complaining?! Primus...I'm such a petty glitch._ She had left a couple of jours ago, the little ones were in recharge with Fang guarding them. My mates off on a mission leaving me to do the one thing I found I had a talent in: painting. The brush gently stroked across the canvas, painting a scene I had envisioned not long ago. I wasn't carrying anymore, but it still spooked me. The scene of a purple mech chasing me, of me trying to escape the fate of death. I shivered as I looked upon the realistic painting. A frown pulled at my lips as I moved it over to a small area where I held the portraits of my visions. Not even my mates knew these were here, it was my secret. One I intended to keep to my grave...no matter how close my grave may be coming.

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo! Wie get es dir? haha! I hope you are enjoying this so far! Cliff hanger much? Well not really...more of just a foreboding thing..any who, let me know what ya'll think.

**~D.R. Out**


	21. Never Let Go

**AN:**

**I suggest listening to 'Never Let Go' by Bryan Adams for this chapter.**

* * *

It's been five years...five long years. The solar cycle after I connected with Shadowstreak, I heard some of the most devastating news: The cons had somehow gotten a hold of the coordinates holding energon stores and, surprise surprise, the last shards of the Allspark. It had been thought that all of the last pieces had been found, but no, there were three...and the cons now had them. In the last five years many things have happened, new bots arrived for starters. There was Bluestreak, the Dino-bots, the Ariel bots, Cliffjumper, Blaster, and Smokescreen. All were pretty nice and I enjoyed their company, though I have to admit...I was very sad. In all of the chaos and recent battles I hadn't had a chance to talk to my brother, nor had I gotten to talk to any of my family besides my mates and three younglings. Much to my amusement, but the twins chagrin, Calibrator decided to begin training under Prowl. Sunburst wanted to be a medic, so naturally the best would be the one teaching her-Ratchet. Lastly was Shellshock, he was quite the handful and turned out to be quite similar to Sunstreaker, he wanted to be a front-liner like his fathers.

A soft sigh left my lips as I stalked to the monitor room. The years working under Redalert have left me exhausted, but a better bot. I wasn't as weak as I had once been, I was stronger both in mind and body. Stalking to the security room I pressed in the code and walked in, the hiss of it closing was the last thing I heard before everything went to silence. The monitor room was always silent, almost eerily so with the blue hue of the screens dimly lighting the room. Stalking to my chair I sat and automatically started looking over the screens, my wings flicked and arched up high and tight with my concentration.

With Redalert gone now I was in charge of watching the bots. Yes...Redalert had offlined. It was tragic to not only Inferno, but myself. He was my mentor after all. Heaving a sigh I observed the mechs moving to and fro from the monitors. In a way I began to understand how Redalert must have felt. Watching these bots go about daily life: Working, loving, morning and refueling together. Watching them gave you a sense of being a part of that, but at the end of the day you were the security bot who got no thanks. No thanks for keeping them alive and safe. That was okay though, I enjoyed this. I got all the thanks I needed by watching them move and breathe; because at the end of the day for me, that's all I needed.

Leaning back in my comfortable chair I watched the on goings of the base, as they switched shifts, as they moved as one body. The one thing that always threw me off about this was that no humans were on this base, not even Major Lennox and Sgt. Epps. Between the time of the coordinates being found and Nest breaking up the humans had moved off base, leaving this entire facility for us bots. A shift out of the corner of my optics brought me from my reminiscing as I looked to monitor four-hundred and sixty-three, lense A. Amusement filtered through me as I watched Sideswipe getting up in the cameras face and make weird faces. Shaking my helm I quickly typed a command and watched him jump back and yelp. _Good, he's seeing the words that I'm typing then._ I thought bemused.

Back away from the camera or I'll contact Hide.

Much to my amusement he stuck his glossa out at the camera and sauntered off like a kicked cyber puppy. Shaking my helm at his antics I turned and looked back at the cameras, the form of a black and gold mechling came up on the camera that lead to the security room door. After a soft buzz and my call to come in, Calibrator entered.

"Shouldn't-you be-with Prowl" I murmured with my broken speech. Calibrator walked up to my side and shrugged his slender shoulders.

"No carrier. I'm on break for the next jour. I thought I would come visit you." A soft smile made its way to my lip components as I reached to the side and smoothed a servo over his helm, my optics never leaving the screen.

"Have you-had any-energon?" I asked softly, my servo gently smoothing over his helm getting a soft purr from him.

"No Carrier. Not since this morn." I nodded my helm spoke calmly to him.

"Why don't you-go get some. I'll be-here- when you- get back." He dipped his helm and walked back out the door, silence once again ensued at his departure. Of course silence on base never lasted for long. An explosion from the west side knocked out the zero one zero three two B lens (01032B) of hall way thirty-two. Groaning I opened a com link to Inferno.

**:Inferno. Wheeljack's lab just went up again.: Saberquake.**

** :Ah 'eard it, do't ya worry ya pe'tty li'l armor.: Inferno.**

I snorted and emitted a softly faintly static laced giggle as we cut the com. Inferno was always the sweet uncle like figure to me, we grew even closer once Red passed. A sad sigh left my vocal processor as I commed Wheeljack.

**:Sabe to Jacky.: Saberquake**

** :I'm here!: Wheeljack**

** :Good. Once you're all taken care of, fix my camera.: Saberquake.**

** :Oooh...I knocked it out again didn't I.: Wheeljack.**

** :Yes, yes you did.: Saberquake.**

** :Sorry! I'll get right on it!: Wheeljack.**

** :Affirmative. Saberquake out.: Saberquake.**

Cutting the com link, I rolled my optics heavenward and shook my helm. Primus, what am I gonna do with these mechs. Sighing I settled back and sat watching the monitors well into the evening. Leaning back in my chair I stared at the screens in silence, my optics scrutinizing every last detail. Behind me the door opened and our lovely SIC walked in.

"Hello Prowl." Silence sat in the room before a shadow passed over me. The reflection of Prowl glaring off the screens.

"I came to relieve you of your shift." A scowl set across my features as I stared at the monitors. My wings twitched faintly in irritation, as I tried not to be out right rude when I spoke.

"No offense intended sir, but I do not require relieving. I am fine, you should go rest." I could feel his intensely penetrating stare on my back plates for a moment, and then the door opened and closed with a hiss. Sighing I stared at the screens yet again in the dull silence. In all honestly I was exhausted, but I was obsessing over the monitors. I couldn't help it, something told me to stay and stay I would. Running a servo over my face plates I couldn't help but to snort. _Primus, I'm just channeling old Red...that's all...I'm being paranoid..right?_ A blip on the far left monitor, had me craning my helm to stare at the screen. The red blinking dots made me freeze. Cons...and they were headed our way.

"Slag!" I snarled. Standing up I quickly left the monitors and rushed to the intercoms. Pressing the button I linked myself to every bots com link.

**:This is Saberquake to all bots! Prepare for battle stations! This is not a drill. I repeat-this is not a drill.: **Pulling my index digit off of the big red button, I quickly moved back to my station and began entering emergency codes that Red had taught me. Rushing pedes filled the halls as the screens filled with mechs and femmes running to their stations. Lights started flashing, and protective energon force fields were activated as I entered the commands. Swiveling in my chair I started flicking on switches and pressing command codes. The communications systems lit up right as Blaster came running in.

"Sup?" He rumbled as he moved over to the station and began speaking to all the fellow bots. I gave him a curt nod and turned back to the screens, pressing a few keys the inside base cameras flickered and turned off as the outside ones came online. The whole outer perimeter of the base now on my monitors. I smirked and began typing quickly, my optics tracking the now landed Decepticons as they trekked toward our base.

"Blaster. Roughly twenty mechs- headed our-way." He nodded and quickly relayed the information. My optics narrowed as I watched them split into three groups. Some of the cons I recognized; such as Blackout, Bonecrusher, Soundwave, and the seekers. Though there was a few I did not recognize, a part of me shivered at the looks of them though. The helm mech was a deep purple and bigger than Megatron. I was sure I had never seen him before. As I observed all of this I was relaying it to blaster for him to transmit to everyone else. He is our communications officer after all. The new mech seemed so familiar, as if I had seen him before. That's when I realized where: My dream.

A shudder went through me as I concentrated on all of the mechs, both our own and the cons. Dread pulled in the pit of my abdomen as I watched Seacrest and Wisteria rush out of the base, their weapons loaded and ready to fight. A part of me mourned this sight, as my own three younglings rushed out with them. My processors told me they would be fine, but the pulsing of my spark told me otherwise. I felt it course through my veins, this was the last time I would see them. I didn't know how or why, but it was. I clenched my door wing hinges so they arched up high on my shoulders, and flicked my antennae back as they began to light up acid green with my fear.

"You 'ight ova there, Sabe?" Blaster called from his controls where he was sending, intercepting, and receiving transmissions for our fellow bots. I gave him a curt nod as I stared at the screens, my optics narrowing dangerously. That mech...he was from my dream cycles...what was his designation...Galvitron? My servos clenched in my lap as my optics followed the mech. His red optics who had haunted my dreams and recharge cycles, now they stared upon me in real life. My camera was between him and I, and yet I felt as if I was right there.

Sucking in a deep breath, I watched as one by one my cameras were knocked offline, until I was staring at a snowy screen. Standing up I slicked my door wings once and turned, blasters soft neon blue optics tracking me to the door.

"Where ya goin'" Pausing my servo an inch away from the key pad I stared intently at the door. Silence rang through the room for a time before I spoke.

"Cameras don't work. I'll give support-as I can." I rumbled softly, the glitch in my vocal processor slowly working itself out. With that I strode from the room before Blaster could say anything else. The whole base was eerily silent as I stalked through the halls, everything seemed deafened, not even my pedes made a sound. The racket outside was on silent when I entered the battlefield, those red optics locked on my own and suddenly I was in the dream again. I tensed as the huge mech made his way toward me, everything slowed down, only he seemed to be in fast forward.

Moving backward I turned and ran through the explosions, my fellow bots shouted words I couldn't hear. I forced the bonds closed, as I suddenly turned around and brought my electric staff from subspace. Flicking it open I swung it around and slammed it against his helm. The loud crackle of energy breaking the silent trance I had been in, sound washing through the barrier.

The mechs roar was like a crash of thunder assaulting my audios. Before I could move his massive servo slammed into me, knocking me backward and into the foliage. A low growl rippled through my chassis as I stood up, a line of energon dripping down my jaw from my lips. Flaring my door wings I lunged up from the foliage and rushed the mech, swinging my staff I slammed it into his abdomen. As it hit him I sent a burst of electricity through the blue rings, the high voltage slamming into him and destroying a slab of his abdominal armor. His roar of pain filled me with satisfaction, until he began beating up on me. I quickly found myself having to retreat, he was to powerful for my slender frame. I was a security bot, not a major warrior.

I ducked and dodged as long as I could, trying my hardest to stay out of his reach. A snarl escaped his lips as he pulled out his blaster and started shooting. A yelp left me as he shot me through my left shoulder joint. My whole left arm went numb, forcing me to retreat to my comrades. Running as fast as I could, time seemed to stop as I sprinted to them.

Cons littered the ground offline as I ran past them. My comrades looked up when they heard my steps, and suddenly horror struck their expressions. I was confused until I heard the sound of a blast and excruciating pain broke through the silence, then I realized why they had that expression. The cry of my mates broke through the dimness of my optics as I looked down. A whole was centered right over my spark chamber. I could see the flickering blue light as energon gushed from my chassis. Looking up into the optics of my fellow bots, my mates and my siblings I collapsed. Blasts ensued as my fellow bots, no _family,_ attacked Galvitron. Looking up into the optics of my mates I saw coolant tears in their optics, for the first time I saw them begin to cry. I knew if they were crying, it had to be bad, really really bad. I tried to speak, but nothing came out except energon and a gagging noise.

_**:I love you. Take care of the sparklings.: **_I whispered through the bond, living up yet again to my former designation that Ironhide had given me. Sunstreaker shook his helm and rumbled softly.

"No! Ratchet can heal you, don't you dare give up!" I coughed weakly and sent my mates all the love and gentlness that resided in my spark.

"Please, sweetspark...don't leave us..." Sideswipe whispered brokenly. I looked up into their optics and gave a weak smile. My optics flickered and my vision faded to black.

_**:I can't hang on any longer my sparks. I am sorry it had to end this way. Please...take care of **__**our little ones and know that I have always loved you, and always will.: **_Soft sobs met my dimming audios as crushing love swept through the bond, from both my mates and my sparklings.

"We love you as well...till all are one." My mates rumbled softly, soft patters of coolant tears dropped on my cheek plating as I slowly began fading.

_**:Till all are one:**_ I rumbled weakly back. With that I faded into darkness, the glowing light of the matrix leading my way. I shall wait for you my sparks, for all eternity if I have to.

* * *

**AN:**

I know, I know, I'm gonna get attacked with reviews by all of ya'll. This ending I have been planning for awhile, it didn't come out exactly as I had planned, but I hope ya'll like it anyways. After 63 chapters of SSU and now 21 chapters of FIT we are finally finished...I feel...depressed that this had to end. It was such a good run in my opinion...I really hope ya'll have liked this story as much as I have.

I don't know what I would have done without ya'll. Bee4ever, Solarflare, Shadowstreak, Goldeneagle(?), Kimmie88 and more. Ya'll have given me inspiration and helped me through the hard times more than ya'll will ever know. -sigh- With the ending of this one I can now focus on BA and a few other ideas I have. Thank-you again for sticking with me as long as you have.

**~D.R. Out**


End file.
